Czarna noc, szary świt
by iamareptile
Summary: Lambert i Ciri, ostatni wiedźmini, spotykają się w Kaer Morhen. Co wyniknie z ich rozmów, bólu, który dzielą, i tęsknoty? Czy są zdolni do szczerości po tym wszystkim, co przeszli?
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

 _Va'esse deireadh aep eigean_

W sali nie było okien. Nie było ich, a mimo to ziąb dostawał się do środka poprzez szczeliny w murze. Ciągnęło też od komina – na palenisku nie płonął ogień. Żaden z dwóch wiedźminów nie pomyślał o tym, aby go zapalić i choć trochę upodobnić to miejsce do przytulnej jadalni, jaką kiedyś było.

Wódka stała na stole w otoczeniu pustych kubków. Dwaj wiedźmini nie trudzili się szukaniem kieliszków, zresztą wątpliwe, aby w całej twierdzy takowe się znalazły. Zamiast tego pili z drewnianych, ogromnych naczyń, jak prawdziwi Skelligijczycy, co Lambert stwierdził z ironią po czwartej kolejce.

Wicher świszczał w szczelinach między kamieniami, śmiał się pustym, złowrogim śmiechem w czarnej nicości komina, brzmiał jak zawodzenie potworów. Zarówno Lambert, jak i jego towarzysz siedzący w kapturze naprzeciwko, ignorowali to. Czego jak czego, ale potworów się nie bali.

Trochę wódki wylało się na brudny, drewniany stół.

\- Szlag! – zaklął Lambert. – Zaraz skończy nam się samogon.

\- Domyślam się, że pod kuchenną podłogą jest piwniczka pełna butelek – ocenił towarzysz wiedźmina, wychylając resztę trunku. – Coście innego robili przez te długie zimowe wieczory, jak nie pędzili bimber?

\- Racja, zapomniałem, że Eskel odnalazł powołanie w zielarstwie. Więc chodźmy, póki jasno. Tylko miecz zabierz, widziałem przy kuchni następną kolonię szczurów. Wielkie jak psy.

\- Nie, dość picia na dzisiaj. Ja... Sam wiesz.

\- Ta, ty masz do roboty co innego, szczytne cele, wzruszenia i mazgajenie się nad wspomnieniami – zakpił Lambert. – Ale ja mogę, na szczęście, zażyć tej jedynej w życiu radości. Więc zdrowie – uniósł kubek, na dnie którego zostało jeszcze kilka kropel.

Drugi wiedźmin wstał gwałtownie, może urażony, i wyszedł. Bez słowa. Jego kroki, ciche, kocie, umilkły po chwili.

Wcześniej Lambert cieszył się odrobinę, może głupio i naiwnie, że po pierwszym śniegu wylądowali tego samego dnia na tej samej przełęczy, zmierzający na wspólne zimowanie. Nim dotarł na drogę, w której rozpoznał zarośniętą niemożliwie Mordownię, bał się, ze spędzi zimę sam. Teraz jednak był już zmęczony towarzystwem. Znał siebie i swoje wady, wiedział, że bliskość towarzysza zawsze najpierw zdaje się krzepiąca, później irytująca, a później znów miła. A jednak denerwował się i niecierpliwił.

Niegdyś Kaer Morhen było potężne, majestatyczne i piękne, wyrastało ze zbocza góry jak kamienny sztylet otoczony lasem i zaspami wysokimi na sześć stóp. Nawet, gdy lata świetności miał już za sobą, zamek – reperowany i otaczany troską – był zawsze zapraszający, ciepły, jego widok pokrzepiał. Lambert wiedział jednak, że odkąd zabrakło Vesemira omszałe mury będą starzeć się bez godności, i wkrótce runą. Spodziewał się, że ta zima będzie ostatnią, którą wiedźmini spędzą w Warowni. A później ona umrze, tak samo, jak Cöen, jak Eskel, Leo, Vesemir, Aiden, jak Triss...

Potrząsnął głową, odgłosy przeszłości szumiały mu w uszach. Samogon był mocny. Dobry. Wypalał Lamberta od środka i dawał złudne, ale dobre poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedźmin miał wrażenie, że zaraz wejdzie do sali cała kompania sprzed lat, usiądzie obok niego, naleje sobie i wypije za pomyślne łowy przyszłej wiosny... Za dobrą zimę. Że Geralt postawi na stolę Białą Mewę, a po kilku łykach zapłonie ogień na kominku, wysokie sklepienie zacznie odbijać echa męskich głosów, Cöen zacznie jak zawsze śpiewać swoją pijacką piosenkę, a Vesemir zaśnie z głową w talerzu.

Nikt nie wszedł. Nawet ich widma.

Lambert dawno pogodził się z losem.

 _Pewnego razu po przebudzeniu... Ponownie była w transie. Mówiła znowu obcym, nieprzyjemnym... Złym głosem. Mówiła wyraźnie i z sensem. Prorokowała. Wieszczyła. I wywieszczyła nam..._

 _\- Co? Co, Geralt?_

 _\- Śmierć – powiedział łagodnie Vesemir. – Śmierć, dziecinko._

 _\- Komu?  
\- Jemu – powiedział Vesemir, patrząc na Cöena. _

_\- I mnie – dodał Geralt i uśmiechnął się._

 _\- Powtórzcie mi jeszcze raz, co mówiła - rozkazał Vesemir. - Słowo w słowo._

 _\- Nie da się słowo w słowo - powiedział Geralt, zapatrzony w żar. - A sens, jeśli ma sens szukanie w tym sensu, był taki: ja i Cöen umrzemy. Zęby będą naszą zgubą. Obu nas zabiją zęby. Jego dwa. Mnie trzy._

 _\- Jest dość prawdopodobne - prychnął Lambert - że zostaniemy zagryzieni. Każdego z nas mogą w każdej chwili zgubić zęby. Was dwu jednak, jeśli ta wieszczba jest prawdziwie wieszcza, wykończą jakieś wyjątkowo szczerbate monstra._

 _\- Albo ropna zgorzel od zepsutych zębów - kiwnął głową Eskel, pozornie poważny. - Tyle że nam przecież nie psują się zęby..._

Śmiali się, choć stało się to prawdą. Ale że tak się zdarzy wiedzieć przecież nie mogli.

Teraz Lambert też się zaśmiał, z goryczą i żalem. Jego śmiech, odbity echem w wysokiej, zimnej sali, połączył się z wyciem wiatru i nagle Lambert pomyślał że brzmi, jakby był szaleńcem, jakby...

Jakby coś się skończyło.


	2. Ostatni dzień na szlaku

_**I.**_ _Ostatni dzień na szlaku_

Ciri wrzasnęła, dodając sobie odwagi, zawirowała w płynnym piruecie, wytrącając fledera z równowagi. Wampir zaryczał i rzucił się w jej stronę, jego ohydny, nietoperzy tułów i długie łapy trzęsły się, gdy biegł – szybko, ale nieporadnie.

Nie dała się wybić z rytmu, odskoczyła lekko, sparowała i od razu przeszła do kontrofensywy, cięła z całej siły, z ramienia, nie z nadgarstka, pomagając sobie skrętem bioder. Głowa fledera z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem wylądowała na wilgotnej, spryskanej czarną krwią posadzce piwnicy. Druga paskudna głowa i korpus, połączony z nią tylko cienkim paskiem nieodrąbanej skóry, leżały nieopodal w rosnącej kałuży płynów ustrojowych.

To była długa walka, nie trudna, ale wyczerpująca. Niższe wampiry były głupie tym złym rodzajem głupoty, który miał wiele wspólnego z instynktem. Ludzie czasami cofają się w obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia, potwory rzadko. To dlatego wiedźminka stała jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, próbując pozbierać myśli i uspokoić fale adrenaliny, bijące do kończyn i głowy. Później troskliwie zabrała się do czyszczenia swojej klingi, ociekającej obrzydliwą, parującą posoką.

 _\- Wujku Vesemirze, a co to jest?_

 _\- Ta paskuda? To ekimma, kolejny niższy wampir. Zwróć uwagę na te uszy, może cię usłyszeć z dużej odległości, nawet przez sen i nawet za dnia... To, no cóż, stworzenie, pojawiło się na naszym świecie po Koniunkcji Sfer, co oznacza, że bez wahania możemy je zabijać. Jest nienaturalne, sama rozumiesz._

 _\- A to? Co to? Okropne ma kły, okropecznie straszne! I patrz jakie szpony! Wujku, a ty kiedyś walczyłeś z czymś takim?_

 _\- To jest fleder, bliski kuzyn ekimmy. A walczyłem, walczyłem... Nawalczyłem się za wszystkie czasy w Tretogorze, żebyś ty wiedziała, ile tam ich było... Wystaw sobie, mała, że ludzie mogli latami żyć nad hibernującym flederem i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć, póki któryś z domowników nie zszedł do piwnicy po wino i już nie wrócił..._

 _\- Ojeju, wujku, to okropne!_

 _\- Są gorsze rzeczy. Zapamiętaj, jak zabić takiego wampira: musisz mu odciąć głowę. Przeciąć rdzeń. Ciosy zadaje zazwyczaj nieskładnie, chaotycznie, dlatego trzeba dużo parować... Żywią się wszystkim, co ma ciepłą krew i mięso, najchętniej ludźmi, ale nie gardzą zwierzętami, także małymi, ani owadami..._

 _\- Ależ to nudne!_

 _\- Nudne?_

 _\- Nudne!_

 _\- No to przejdziemy do wampirów wyższych. Z tymi jest więcej roboty..._

Mężczyzna, który dał zlecenie na „wąpierza", jak go nazywał, czekał na nią w umówionym miejscu, w Szałwii i Rozmarynie.

\- I jak, bestia ubita? – spytał, gdy tylko usiadła naprzeciw niego, nadal ubrana w czarny płaszcz i proste, męskie ubranie, wygodne w walce.

\- Ubita. A nawet ubite, bo fledery były dwa. Okłamaliście mnie, płacicie podwójnie – spojrzała na niego groźnie. Cholera, odkąd sześć lat temu wyruszyła na szlak, nic się nie zmieniło. Wszyscy zleceniodawcy przed wykonaniem zadania patrzyli na nią z góry jak na ostatnią naiwną, a po wykonaniu albo zaczynali darzyć dziwnym szacunkiem, albo uczciwie płacili i wyklinali ją, wyraźnie epatując gniewem, albo próbowali ją oszukać. Ten tutaj najwyraźniej zaliczał się do ostatniej kategorii.

\- Jakie dwa, panienko? – wyraźnie się zmieszał.

\- Panienko? – uniosła brwi. Natychmiast się zmitygował, przeprosił.

\- Mam wyliczone korony za jednego, nie za dwa... Cała ulica się złożyła, ostatnie grosze żeśmy dali... Tam jeden był, jak babka poszła po kartofle, jeden ją przecie zakatrupił, nie więcej, sam widziałem...

\- Nie tłumacz się już – ucięła. – Być może macie w piwnicy przejście do innego budynku, i stąd te fledery pod domem. Ale zapłacić musisz za usługę, a zabiłam dwa. Dwa odcięte łby ci mogę w dowód pokazać, jak nie wierzysz.

Zmarkotniał, dorzucił do leżącego na stole mieszka drugi, mniejszy, widocznie z prywatnymi oszczędnościami.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła, wstając. Zabrała pieniądze i skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Na psa urok, tfu – wymamrotał mężczyzna pod nosem. – Nie dość, że kobita, to jeszcze wiedźminka, podwójne nieszczęście, podwójna zaraza...

Nie zareagowała, choć słyszała każde słowo. Nie było warto wszczynać burdy ani jatki. Już nie była Szczurzycą. Znała te wszystkie obelgi aż za dobrze, aż za często ich słuchała. I przywykła, choć nie wierzyła kiedyś, że przestanie ją to drażnić. Przestało.

 _\- Wujku, wujku, śpisz?_

 _\- Co? A, tak, starość nie radość... Przysnąłem najwidoczniej. Co się stało, jaskółeczko?_

 _\- Nic, ale chodź, zobacz, zobacz! Patrz jaki piękny dziś księżyc, jaki wielki i jaki czerwony!_

 _\- Nie patrz, Ciri, chodź do jadalni. To jest zły księżyc, nie wolno na niego patrzeć._

 _\- Ale on jest piękny, wujku Vesemirze!_

 _\- Piękny? Dziecko, co też... Zresztą... Chodźmy, poczytamy elfie legendy, co ty na to?_

 _\- Dobrze, ale... Wujku... On jest taki czerwony, jak ogień, zupełnie jak ogień!_

 _\- Jak krew._

 _\- Coś mówiłeś, wujku?_

 _\- Nie, nic, nic. Nie piszcz mi tu nad uchem, chodźmy, bo zaraz ogień wygaśnie, a chłodne są już noce._

 _Księżyc w pełni. Dziedziniec zalany drgającą, lepką barwą pożogi._

 _Fizyczny ból ma taką barwę. Słodką, rozkosznie głęboką. Ciemną._

W karczmie było dość miejsca, aby spokojnie przeliczyć pieniądze, zreperować urwane sprzączki od paska, przemyć rozległą, głęboką ranę na ramieniu i owinąć ją bandażem.

Odkąd wyruszyła wtedy w podróż, odkąd odrzuciła prośbę Emhyra i pożegnała się z Geraltem, zmieniła się. To życie, ciągła wędrówka po wiedźmińskim szlaku, było trudniejsze i bardziej ekscytujące, niż się spodziewała. Przyjmowała wiele zleceń, zarabiała marne grosze, spotykała tylu ludzi, że ich twarze zlewały się w jedną, i mijała kolejne miasta i wsie, zostawiając za sobą trupy potworów. Nie była z siebie ani zadowolona, ani nie wstydziła się tego, co robi. Umiała tylko jedno: zabijać. I umiała to robić dobrze.

Wszędzie, gdzie szła, ścigała ją przeszłość. Wspomnienia. Tęsknota. Ale zacierało się to w jej pamięci, i już nie była Cirillą Fioną Elen Riannon. Była teraz Ciri z Vengerbergu, była uciekinierką, renegatem, wędrownym zabójcą potworów, samotniczką... Wiedźminką. Zbielałe w zamczysku Stygga pasmo włosów przypominało jej o tym i napawało dziwną dumą.

Pod koszulą nosiła medalion wyobrażający pysk kota. Ten drugi, który zabrała z płomieni, był zbyt... _ciężki_.

Wszystko to tylko symbol, ale symbol oznacza bardzo wiele.

 _Sen był twardy, i śniła o Cintrze. Najpierw o zamku, matce i Lwicy, a później o rzezi. O rycerzu w hełmie ozdobionym piórami czarnego ptaka, Cahirze aep Ceallachu, tym, który ją uratował, a którego oskarżała o próbę zabójstwa. O tym, który ją kochał i w końcu umarł za nią. O krwi w rynsztokach, o brudzie, trupach, o koniu, który na nią upadł, pod którym kuliła się przerażona, półżywa, mała księżniczka, dawno zapomniana._

 _Śniła o Shaerawedd, o kolcu róży, który skaleczył jej dłoń i wyznaczył kroplą krwi miarę poświęcenia, powód i przyczynę. Śniła o jeziorze ukrytym za mgłą, o umierającym Królu Olch, o tym, jak trzymał ją za rękę i mówił do niej..._

 _Va faill._

 _I..._

 _Boję się._

 _Śniła o tym, jak wyzuto ją ze wszystkiego. To sprawiało ból._

 _Sen był mroczny i długi, nieruchomy. Dryfowała w nim jak w lepkiej toni smolistego jeziora, spinającego czasy i miejsca._

 _Były twarze, twarz Jaskra, naiwna i dobrotliwa, Triss, piękna i słodka, Yennefer, smutna i doskonała... Twarz Vesemira, zatroskana i szczera. I twarz Geralta, jego twarz, tak przerażająco wykrzywiona, w grymasie rozpaczy..._

 _Geralt?_

 _Wyspa Mgieł tonie w magicznej, upiornej, sinej aurze, w mlecznej nicości. Z tej nicości rodzą się rożne widziadła i demony, ale Geralt nie jest jednym z nich. On przybył tu, do tej chaty, by z nimi walczyć, by rozmyły się w cienie. By zostawiły ją,_

 _Córeczkę,_

 _W spokoju._

 _I wiedźmin mówi: jesteś czymś więcej. Więcej od Przeznaczenia. A wtedy..._

 _Ciri budzi się._

Odkąd wyruszyła, nie była w Kaer Morhen. Zwiedziła pół świata, stoczyła więcej walk, niż zdołała spamiętać, nabawiła się setek blizn. Ale tam nie wróciła, ze strachu i bólu. Że zamiast twierdzy zobaczy kupę kamieni, a okrągły, gładki głaz wbity w ziemię między sosnami – nagrobek – przypomni jej o tamtej nocy, wyzwoli w niej znowu to, co chciała w sobie zdusić. Pamiętała zamek jako wyolbrzymione perspektywą dziecka schronienie pełne nieobcych, zaufanych ludzi, którzy w obronie jej życia poświęciliby własne. Otaczali ją opieką i czymś, co było zbliżone do miłości. Najpierw myślała, że wiedźmini nie umieją kochać, że mutacja wyżarła z nich uczucia jak palący kwas, że wszyscy są tacy jak Lambert, wiecznie źli, dziwnie zgaszeni, mroczni, tajemniczy. Przekonała się z biegiem czasu, że to nieprawda. Że umieją darzyć innych uczuciami głębszymi niż ona sama. Przez wiele, wiele lat, mimo trudu i bólu, naiwnie i śmiesznie, dramatycznie i rozpaczliwie poświęcając rzeczy, których poświęcać nie musieli, ale owszem: potrafili kochać. Odrobinę inaczej, ale równie silnie.

Pamiętała ich wszystkich, chociaż coraz gorzej. Pamiętała brzydką, oszpeconą pionowymi szramami twarz Eskela, jego przekrwione oczy. Groźnie wykrzywione usta Lamberta, zawsze pogardliwe i złe. Kojący głos Vesemira, śmiech Cöena. Wtedy niczego więcej nie potrzebowała. Wtedy – i na zawsze – to oni byli jej rodziną.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Otarła je gwałtownie i szybko, nim ktokolwiek w karczmie zdążył się zorientować, że białowłosa wiedźminka płacze. A ją dławił zapomniany, schowany dawno wewnątrz szloch, bezradne łkanie małej dziewczynki, która tak długo tułała się po gościńcach, że zimny wiatr, śnieg, lodowata woda w strumieniach i galop na grzbiecie Kelpie wypłukały tamtą kiedyś gorącą błękitną krew.

Podjęła decyzję. Była już gotowa. Yennefer zawsze mówiła, że własnym lękom należy wychodzić naprzeciw z podniesionym czołem. Nawet, jeżeli te lęki to płonący stos, popiół i narastające pod sercem palące uczucie, pozostawiające po sobie gorycz w gardle i na języku: trawiące wszystko żółcią pragnienie zemsty.

 _\- Ciri, uciekaj!_

 _\- Ona cię nie zostawi – mówi Eredin trupim głosem, zimnym i dźwięczącym jak stal. – Wy, ludzie, jesteście tacy... Niepraktyczni._

 _Wściekłość rośnie jej w gardle, dławi._

 _Vesemir wygląda staro, bardzo staro, jego oczy są zmęczone, ale nie ma w nich strachu. Ciri widzi to i coś się w niej łamie, coś w niej pęka. Jeździec w wysokim hełmie ściska szyję wiedźmina, unosi go ponad ziemią, wydusza z niego życie. Wokół popiół, pożar, pożoga, śnieg; ciche Kaer Morhen rozbrzmiewa nagle tysiącem głosów, a wszystkie są okrutne._

 _Vesemir upada. To ją chcą dostać, to przez nią zginął... To po nią przybył Dziki Gon, upiory, elfy wygnane z krainy Króla Olch po jego śmierci. I nagle, gdy bezwładne ciało starego mężczyzny uderza o zamarzniętą ziemię, gdy do Ciri dociera, co się wydarzyło, coś się w niej dzieje, coś dochodzi do głosu, torując sobie drogę przez żyły i arterie. To buzuje w niej i pali, ból jest już wszędzie, w starej bliźnie na twarzy, w palcach, kościach... To Moc i Ciri wie o tym, zna to uczucie, a zawsze, gdy ono nadchodzi, dzieje się coś złego._

 _Upada na kolana, nie panując nad nimi. Jej oczy uciekają w głąb czaszki, widzi tylko krwawy księżyc za oknem twierdzy, tylko własne lęki z dzieciństwa, i nagle znowu jest dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które Vesemir i Geralt prowadzą za ręce dziedzińcem, ale Geralt z tej wizji ma płuca przebite trzema zębami, a gardło Vesemira jest pokryte sińcami, z kącika jego ust cieknie strużka krwi. Wiedziona przez dwóch umarłych wkracza w mrok Warowni Starego Morza, która przepełniona jest kośćmi, stąpa po czaszkach i miednicach, a dłonie jej towarzyszy są zimne, straszne._

 _Krzyk. Krzyczy. Nie panuje nad tym, i to nie jest zwykły krzyk, on tętni jej w żyłach, jest nią, wibruje w tych płomieniach, w ciemności. Ten krzyk wydobywa się nie z gardła, a z trzewi, z serca. Oślepia ją błękitny blask, blask, który jest wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, wszędzie._

 _Wszędzie._

 _Dobrze! mówi Lambert, gdy Ciri zeskakuje z belki podwójnym saltem. Dobrze, wiedźminko, zdejmij już opaskę z oczu, spójrz._

 _Lambert nie ma twarzy, zamiast niej krwawa dziura, rozdarte mięso odsłaniające część szczęki, jedyne oko. To dzieło gryfa, Ciri widzi, rozpoznaje. Nie miał prawa tego przeżyć, ale żyje, stoi przed nią i próbuje się uśmiechnąć, krzywo, że wzgardą, ale bestia zerwała mięśnie w jego twarzy..._

 _Triss. Kasztanowe włosy rozsypane na wiedźmińskim płaszczu, męskim płaszczu powalanym krwią, ale twarz ma bladą, trupio bladą._

 _Gon się zbliża, upiorni jeźdźcy są wszędzie, wyciągają do niej dłonie, ale ona krzyczy, a w tym krzyku jest rozpacz, żal, on ich odpycha. To samo czuła, gdy odchodził Geralt, gdy zabierała go kwadratowa, prosta barka, wiodąc w niepewną szarość. To samo. Bezradność w obliczu nicości. Tęsknotę, wwiercającą się w serce. Ale przede wszystkim tę obezwładniającą pustkę._

 _Vesemir, wujek Vesemir... Proszę! Proszę, nie!_

 _Martwe ciało na dziedzińcu._

 _Żegnaj, stary przyjacielu._

Tej nocy czuć było w powietrzu nadchodzącą zimę.

Ciri zmarzła, dłonie w skórzanych rękawiczkach zastygły, zaciśnięte na wodzach Kelpie. Klacz pokonywała przełęcz zgrabnie i prędko, a mróz ścinał krew w żyłach. Zima dopiero się rozpoczynała, ale po drodze dziewczyna widziała aż zbyt wiele wiosek, w których pomarzły niemowlęta i zwierzęta, bo gospodarze nie przewidzieli takich mrozów tuż po przesileniu.

Kopyta Kelpie zsunęły się z głośnym trzaskiem z odłamanego kawałka skały. Oblodzona ścieżka płynnie przeszła w zarośniętą gęstą dziczą polanę, na której wiecznie zielone drzewa osłaniały mchy niezakryte śniegiem i dziwne, mięsiste paprocie. Wjechała ostrożnie pod ten dach z gałęzi, chroniący przed padającym wilgotnym puchem, i poprowadziła klacz tam, gdzie – jak się jej zdawało – była północ.

Polana zwęziła się w ścieżkę, dawno zapomnianą. Drzewa chyliły się ku niej, ciężkie od sopli, wilgotna glina mieszała się z błotem i wciągała kopyta Kelpie z wilgotnymi mlaśnięciami. Ciri musiała zwolnić do stępa, by zwierzę nie zahaczało łbem o krzaki i nisko zwieszające się, grubsze konary.

Ścieżka urwała się nagle tuż nad skrajem głębokiej rozpadliny. Jeżeli kiedyś był tam mostek, dawno spróchniał i spadł w otchłań.

I wtedy Ciri poznała, zrozumiała.

\- Mordownia – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Niewiarygodne.

\- Jakbyś zgadła – odezwał się ktoś i Ciri natychmiast spięła konia i położyła dłoń na rękojeści Jaskółki.

Mężczyzna na skarogniadym wierzchowcu, wygodnie rozparty w kulbace, na samym początku nie wydał się jej znajomy. Dopiero po chwili, gdy odrzucił kaptur obszyty futrem, zobaczyła paskudnie wygięte w grymasie usta, żółtawe oczy wiedźmina i poznała Lamberta.

\- Ty tutaj? – zapytała, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- A co, nie wolno? – na tę odpowiedź wzięła się pod boki i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, jak wtedy, gdy była małą dziewczynką. Lambert rozpoznał ten ruch i prychnął.

\- Pogadamy na miejscu – oznajmił. – Zimno tu, moja kobyła zaraz ducha wyzionie.

Skinęła głową.

\- Kto ostatni, ten rozkulbacza! – krzyknęła przez ramię i już mknęła przed siebie, przesadzając na grzbiecie Kelpie rozpadlinę. Bez rozbiegu, nawet nie chwiejąc się w siodle.

Gonitwa była krótka i intensywna, Ciri nie musiała popędzać klaczy, która wypruła przed siebie jak błyskawica, instynktownie wyczuwając rywalizację. Mordownia, ścieżka na samym skraju zbocza góry, była niebezpieczna, ale Ciri nie bała się już tej drogi. Gdy przed laty trenowała, trwożyła się, że każdy krok może skończyć się upadkiem i śmiercią, ale teraz, po tym wszystkim, igrała z nią i bawiła się nią, testując swoje możliwości. Podkowy Kelpie ślizgały się na oblodzonych kamieniach, sypiących się spod nich jak iskry, toczących po stromej ścianie. Dolina ginęła we mgle, pasmo Gór Sinych znikało w szarej, zawiesistej toni...

 _Wyspa. Wyspa z mgły, wyspa snów, na którą nie każdy dopłynie, a nikt jej nie opuści... Prawie nikt..._

 _Geralt. Geralt. Białowłosa wiedźminka i białowłosy wiedźmin._

 _Mgła, wszędzie mgła, pochłaniająca jej tętno i zwalniająca oddech..._

Lambert wyprzedził ją, krzykiem ponaglając skarogniadego wierzchowca do szybszego galopu. Bark mężczyzny otarł się o ramię Ciri, mrowienie przebiegło do szyi – Lambert emanował silnie, bardzo silnie. Ocknęła się z lepkich wspomnień, docisnęła łydki do boków klaczy, zrównała się z Lambertem, balansując nad przepaścią, podniecona tym i ucieszona znajomym zapachem jodeł, sosen i zimy, który ostatni raz czuła tak dawno temu.

Zamek wyłonił się zza postrzępionych pasm mgły i chmur. Ścieżka, na której tylu młodych wiedźminów wyzionęło ducha, przez którą Ciri nie mogła chodzić i miała całe ciało pokryte krwiakami, kończyła się właśnie tutaj ostrym zakrętem, ginąc między drzewami, by rozlać swe błoto i ostry żwir w sterczące z trawy kamienie, a potem urwać się nad suchą już fosą, przy opuszczonym moście zwodzonym. Odkąd zabrakło Vesemira, nikt go nie podniósł.

Była pierwsza, zostawiła go w tyle. Słyszała, jak klnie.

Zsiadła jeszcze w kłusie, puściła wodze tuż przed zamkniętą stajnią i pchnęła jej zastałe wrota. Zaskrzypiały okrutnie, ale udało jej się rozewrzeć je i wbiec do środka.

Zapach starego siana, kamieni, nawozu wypełniał tę stajnię, choć koni już w niej nie było. Westchnęła, patrząc na wysoki sufit oblepiony pajęczynami, na kamienną posadzkę z rynienką biegnącą przez środek i boksy ulokowane po obu stronach szerokiego przejścia. Drzwi na dziedziniec popchnęła delikatniej, wiedząc, że natychmiast zaleje ją fala wspomnień. Nie myliła się.

Kiedyś to miejsce wyglądało inaczej. Stalowa kratownica była lśniąca i czysta, kołowrót działał, można ją było otworzyć. Teraz jedyna droga do zamku prowadziła przez stajnię.

Kiedyś wieże nie były zrujnowane, wznosiły się wysoko i kończyły blankami.

Kiedyś dziedziniec nie był zasłany resztkami cegieł i kamieni.

Kiedyś mury nie szczerzyły się w srebrnoszare niebo wyłamanymi paszczami pełnymi kłów.

Kiedyś nie pachniało tu... Śmiercią.

Lambert rozkulbaczył oba wierzchowce i dołączył do niej. On bywał tu każdej zimy, ona nie widziała zamku od wielu lat, chłonęła zatem każdy szczegół i szukała różnic między swoim wyobrażeniem a rzeczywistością.

Stała tak długo, padający śnieg wirował wokół niej, i przestała czuć cokolwiek poza smutkiem. Vesemir, Vesemir wtedy leżał tam, w kałuży krwi, która pociekła mu z rozwartych ust po srebrnej brodzie. Uduszony, bestialsko zamordowany wujek Vesemir, który krzyczał do niej, żeby się ratowała... Zginął przez nią, wiedziała o tym, ale Geralt pomógł jej się z tym uporać. Teraz ból powrócił.

Łzy zapiekły pod powiekami. Lambert stał obok, pohamowała więc wybuch rosnącej w gardle rozpaczy i odchrząknęła.

\- No, to czas odwiedzić stare śmieci, nie? – zapytała pozornie zuchwale, a on krótko skinął głową.


	3. Żegnaj, stary przyjacielu

**_II._** _Żegnaj, stary przyjacielu_

Ciri obudziła się wcześnie, przed wschodem słońca. Najpierw wydało jej się, że jest w Szałwii i Rozmarynie, u Jaskra, że czeka na nią kolejne zlecenie, i usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, odganiając resztki snu z powiek. Bardzo blade, mdłe i odległe promienie słońca wpadały przez wąziutkie okno, rozjaśniając wnętrze komnatki. Była nieduża, wąska i wysoka, mieściła w sobie zaledwie drewniane łóżko i stołek.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Koniec zleceń na co najmniej cztery miesiące.

Sakiewka leżała obok łóżka, tam, gdzie Ciri ją rzuciła. Były w niej wszystkie zgromadzone oszczędności. Niedużo, ale wystarczająco, by przeżyć zimę. Przeciągnęła się, potarła zmęczone oczy i odrzuciła nieco wilgotną, zatęchłą kołdrę. Miecz w pochwie miała przy sobie, oczywiście, był bezpieczny.

Chłodne powietrze, dostające się do sypialni przez okienko i szczeliny w murze, połaskotało jej nagie łydki i zadrżała. Była głodna, nie jadła od wczorajszego poranka, a także niewyspana i obolała od długiej podróży na mrozie, ale zsunęła się ze skrzypiących desek na lodowatą posadzkę, która zmroziła rozgrzane stopy.

Ubrała się szybko, by zachować choć odrobinę ciepła, wzuła buty i naciągnęła kurtkę. Wiedziała doskonale, że gdy tylko uporali się wczorajszego wieczora ze szczurami w jadalni, a Ciri wyszła, Lambert wyciągnął z juków piersiówkę pełną temerskiej żytniej i zabrał się do rozganiania przykrych wspomnień w iście wiedźmiński sposób.

Nie pomyliła się. Spał z głową wciśniętą w ramiona, chrapał donośnie, jego barki drgały rytmicznie.

Usiadła obok. Piersiówka spoczywała w zaciśniętej pięści, ale była opróżniona; Ciri westchnęła.

Jej oddech parował, ale nie umiała znaleźć w sobie energii aby wstać, przynieść drew do kominka i rozpalić ogień. Nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu do polowania, przygotowania posiłku ani czegokolwiek innego. Atmosfera tego umarłego zamku przytłaczała ją i dołowała.

\- Co, depresja? – zapytał ochryple Lambert i zbudziła się z apatycznego półsnu, w który popadła.

\- Nie, pijaku – odrzekła szorstko. – Zastanawiam się, czy nie zechciałbyś przynieść drewna. Damie to nie przystoi.

\- Nie, nie zechciałbym. Ja nie marznę. A ty nie jesteś damą.

\- Świetnie.

Wstała, nie chcąc marnować czasu, naciągnęła na ramiona płaszcz i wyszła na główny dziedziniec, chcąc obejść twierdzę dookoła, jak kiedyś, stanąć na brzegu murów i poczuć się jak pani świata, którą niegdyś mogła zostać.

A Lambert uśmiechnął się gorzko, złożył głowę na ramionach i znowu zapadł w sen, kolejny mroczny, głęboki sen wyławiający z jego głowy trupy, zapach krwi i metalu, płomienie, ciała przyjaciół... Jak co noc, odkąd został mutantem. Cholernym, znienawidzonym przez siebie i innych odmieńcem.

Śnił mu się Geralt, przebity trzema zębami wideł podczas pogromu. Geralt w kałuży błota i krwi, trzymający się za przedziurawioną pierś, chlustająca z niego krew na dłoniach pobladłej, szlochającej Yennefer. O tak, ona go kochała, dopiero wtedy wszyscy mogli zrozumieć, jak bardzo. Wtedy, kiedy sine iskierki jej zaklęć tańczyły po jej rękach i jego ciele, gdy mamrotała w skrajnej rozpaczy wszystkie czary, które mogłaby rzucić, i kiedy wszystko zawiodło.

Widział to, czego nie mógł widzieć, co znał tylko z relacji i opowieści. A jednak było prawdziwe, realne i żywe.

Śnił o Cöenie, o bitwie pod Brenną i o lazarecie, do którego przyniesiono martwe ciało. O tym, jak lekarz – rudy niziołek – zdziwił się, że pacjent tak długo przeżył po tym, jak zębate ostrze rozdarło mu serce...

Śnił o Eskelu, o tym, jak zginął na szafocie, wprowadzony nań przez zakapturzonego kata ściskającego w dłoni topór. Rzekomo skazany za wiarołomstwo, a tak naprawdę za to, że miał twarz oszpeconą trzema bliznami i paskudnie zielonożółte, kocie oczy, których bały się kobiety i dzieci w Gulecie. Głowa, patrząca nieruchomymi źrenicami w bezchmurne niebo, twarz bliźniaczo podobna do twarzy Geralta, której usta miały się już nie otworzyć. Ludzie rozeszli się, a ciało wiedźmina zeżarły kruki. Żałosne życie, żałosny koniec. _Mutanci._

Potem przyszły do niego kolejne wizje, a każda gorsza od poprzedniej. W niespokojnym śnie zataczał się od wypitej wódki, walczył ze swoimi upiorami, rozganiając je mieczem, ale nie trafił ani jednego. Tylko tego bał się Lambert, niczego innego; że zawiedzie sam siebie.

Zobaczył ojca, swojego ojca, który umarł już dawno temu, jego unoszącą się miarowo dłoń zadającą razy matce, biednej, słabej kobiecie. Ujrzał siebie, uciekającego przed ciosami, obitego jak pies, nienawidzącego życia, ojca, wszystkich...

Ból mutacji, nieporównywalny z czymkolwiek innym. Spojrzenie na świat nowymi oczami, nienawiść zwiększona o nowy wymiar, gorycz podchodząca do gardła, gdy mówili: mutant, odmieniec, potwór... _Nie prosiłem się o taki los, żaden z nas nie prosił._

A później śnił o Triss Merigold, która przyszła do niego tu, w Kaer Morhen, z białą jak mleko twarzą, szczupłą talią, w sukni o wysokim kołnierzu i z kasztanowymi włosami spiętymi perłową spinką. Usiadła obok na brudnej ławie, delikatną, wąską dłoń położyła na stole i nachyliła się do Lamberta.

\- To był błąd – wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się.

Obudził się nagle, wyprostował, gwałtowny ból przeszył skurczem jego plecy. Otrząsnął się powoli z mar, rozgoniło je rześkie powietrze, blady blask słońca, dzienne światło. Znał te sny, powtarzalne, smutne, zawsze tak samo bolesne.

Gdy siedziała naprzeciw niego, jadła i piła, nie wyglądała na dawną siebie. Rzecz jasna, dorosła, ale nie o to chodziło. Wtedy była niska, brzydka, chuda, drobna, srebrnowłosa, tylko te oczy miała takie wielkie i zielone. Była irytująca, szwendała się pod nogami i marudziła. Z treningiem radziła sobie średnio.

Teraz była... kobietą. Inaczej określić się tego nie dało. Nie była taką kobietą jak Merigold albo Yennefer, ani jak Keira Metz, ale była równie dojrzała. Miała arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, które z dziecięco rozmytych zmieniły się w ostre, wyraziste, miała białe pasmo włosów nad czołem i tę paskudną, różową bliznę na policzku, bliznę, która jednak dziwnie do niej pasowała. Szmaragdowa zieleń oczu zgasła i zmieniła się w jaśniejszą, złotą, niebezpieczną, zagadkową. Założyłby się, że doścignęłaby go w biegu i każde ćwiczenie, od wahadła po Mordownię, przeszłaby bez trudu i błędu. I nosiła na szyi medalion. Medalion kota, jak Aiden. To było jak cios w żołądek, ale Lambert ignorował ciosy.

\- Skąd to masz? – spytał wreszcie, wskazując na wiedźmiński atrybut, obijający się o drewniany kubek na stole, gdy pochylała się nad talerzem.

\- Zabrałam łowcy – odparła z pełnymi ustami. – A po co pytasz, mam ci opowiadać historię mojego życia?

\- Raczej nie – uciął i pogrążył się w milczeniu.

Minął już – a może dopiero – tydzień, a on zaczynał mieć dosyć towarzystwa. Nie można było się w spokoju upić ani zjeść, bo Ciri wydawała rozkazy i zaganiała go wiecznie do sprzątania. Na początku przyznawał jej rację, szczury w kuchni wyżerające im mięso i kurz głęboki na pięć cali były przesadą, ale gdy zażądała zamiatania i odśnieżenia dziedzińca, zaprotestował. Od tamtego czasu była szorstka, wychodziła rano i wracała wieczorem. Nie przejmował się nią. Zdecydowanie łatwiej i milej było w towarzystwie innych wiedźminów, a w związku z ich brakiem, nawet w samotności.

Raz zapytał, po co przyjechała do Kaer Morhen.

\- Jestem tu, żeby wyleczyć się z... Z tego, co wtedy zaszło. Żeby pożegnać go, jak należy.

Lambert skinął głową, rozumiał. A więc przyjechała, by złożyć hołd Vesemirowi. Nie miał jej tego za złe, choć uważał to za głupie. Powiedział jej, a wtedy zjeżyła się jak kotka.

\- Ty myślisz, że ja jestem naiwna jak jakaś młoda wariatka! Ale ja wiem co robię. Wiem, że kości to tylko kości, pochówek to tylko pochówek, a grób to tylko pusty symbol. Wiem, że pod tamtym kamieniem nic nie ma, że jego ciało spłonęło. Ale jestem mu coś winna, on umarł dla mnie! Ty sobie nie wyobrażasz takiego poświęcenia, dla ciebie wszystko kręci się wokół wódki i dziwek!

Skrzywił się. Wyobrażał.

\- Jak chcesz, Jaskółko – odparł lekko. – Czemu więc jeszcze tam nie poszłaś?

\- Nie jestem gotowa – odrzekła, zauważył wyraźne drgnięcie mięśnia na okaleczonym policzku, skurcz zaciśniętej pięści.

Nie zmienił tematu. Po prostu milczał. Lubił milczenie.

Przewracała się z boku na bok przez pół nocy, trawiona bezradnością i wspomnieniami. Wreszcie wstała, ubrała się, zabrała świecę i zeszła na dziedziniec, mijając Lamberta śpiącego na ławie. Twarz miał przykrytą płaszczem, jedna ręka spoczywała na zimnych kamieniach podłogi, druga na jego piersi. Ława była stanowczo zbyt wąska. Ciri zastanowiła się, czy Lambert w ogóle znalazł sobie którąś sypialnię, zaniósł tam swoje rzeczy i nocował, czy po prostu spał tutaj. Przechodząc koło niego zatrzymała się na chwilę i delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie chwyciła jego nadgarstek i przeniosła dłoń z powrotem na pierś. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, bo rozpoznała uczucie, które ją do tego pchnęło, a o którym myślała, że dawno w niej wygasło: współczucie.

Było naprawdę mroźno, padał rzadki śnieg. Okolica wygladała bajkowo, tak, jak Ciri zapamiętała: w oddali szczyty gór, w dole przełęcze i wstęgi rzek, zupełna cisza i pustka, brak chat, wiosek czy ludzi. Mury, zapewniające osłonę od wiatru. Stare, pocięte, drewniane manekiny do ćwiczeń.

Osłaniając płomyk świecy dłonią skierowała się do wyłomu w murze, wygryzionej wybuchem jakiegoś zaklęcia wielkiej dziury. Przeszła niezgrabnie na drugą stronę, lądując w śniegu po kolana i, brnąc w zaspach, ruszyła w stronę niewielkiego sosnowego lasku w dole stromizny.

Między dwoma drzewami wyrastał z ziemi duży, okrągły głaz, w nocy ciemnoszary. Jedną dłonią starła z niego śnieg, drugą przysunęła bliżej, by blask płomyka oświetlił napis.

 _Leo._

Nie słyszała o nim, nie wiedziała, kim był. Ten nagrobek zostawiła w spokoju, szukała innego.

 _Vesemir._

Duże, wydrapane w powierzchni oszklonej lodem litery. Już raz je widziała, i teraz czuła to samo, co wtedy.

Tutaj spłonął na usypanym przez wiedźminów stosie, jako ich brat, jako ich towarzysz, ojciec i przyjaciel.

 _Żegnaj, stary przyjacielu..._

Miała twarz sztywną od mrozu i bladą jak śnieg. Uklękła przed pustym grobem, przed tym marnym upamiętnieniem, i upuściła świecę w zaspę. Już nie była jej potrzebna. Przytknęła obie dłonie do głazu, przesunęła palcem po napisie. Pomyślała o tych, którzy zginęli przez nią lub z jej ręki, nie umiałaby ich zliczyć. Ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że jest śmiercią – i miał rację.

Ale Vesemir... Dlaczego Vesemir?

Nie płakała, trawiące ją uczucie nie wywoływało płaczu, a słoną, gorzką tęsknotę. Nie powinna była więcej rozpamiętywać, nie powinna się dławić tymi uczuciami, przyjechała tu tylko po to, aby po raz ostatni go pożegnać, bo przecież tyle dla niej znaczył... Dla nich wszystkich... Zasługiwał na to, aby o nim pamiętać.

Po jej dłoniach, opartych na kamieniu, prześlizgnęły się błękitne iskierki, oplotły jej palce, nadgarstki i łokcie. Tańczyły.

Ciri zrozumiała nagle, co czuła Yennefer wtedy, kiedy próbowała uleczyć Geralta. Że nad sobą nie panowała, nie potrafiła ujarzmić magii wypływającej z niej razem z rozpaczą. Pożałowała swoich ostrych słów, _co jest warta ta wasza magia_? Magia nie była nic warta. Nic. Ale miłość Yen, o, ona była coś warta. Była warta Wyspy Jabłoni i wieczności, z której została wyrwana.

Sącząca się moc wyczerpywała, Ciri poczuła krew na wargach. Strużka pociekła po brodzie i zamarzła. A później? Później wszystko zabrała ciemność, ciemność w której chłód mieszał się z nicością, w którą wreszcie mogła opadać bez poczucia winy.

\- Ciri? Ciri, słyszysz mnie? Ciri!

Ciri próbowała wymamrotać coś pod nosem, ale udało jej się tylko otworzyć zmartwiałe usta.

\- Żyjesz, co za ulga – faktycznie, coś na kształt ulgi brzmiało w jego głosie. – Gdybyś umarła będąc tu ze mną, Geralt by mnie zabił. Co ja gadam, obdarłby ze skóry, uciął jaja, język, a potem oskalpował.

\- Zacząłby od kastracji – wybełkotała. Język miała suchy i sztywny.

\- Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła? – teraz był zły. Słyszała wyraźnie.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – odparła, ale poczuła się głupio. Faktycznie, popełniła błąd idąc tam sama, i to w nocy. W ogóle popełniła błąd idąc tam... i tak się rozklejając.

\- Prawie zamarzłaś, do cholery!

\- Czuję.

Lambert rozpalił ogień w kominku, więc jadalnię wypełniało już ciepłe powietrze, i ułożył Ciri na ławie w niejakim oddaleniu od płomieni. Gdy paraliż ustępował z kończyn zastępowała go fala nieznośnego, mrowiącego bólu, i Ciri zagryzła wargę, powstrzymała łzy.

\- Dam ci spokój, bo widzę, że nie jesteś w stanie rozmawiać. Ale i tak ci nie odpuszczę – zagroził.

\- Zgoda – wydusiła. Trzęsła się cała, dopiero teraz krew wracała do palców i twarzy.

Lambert wstał i odwrócił się.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytała zmienionym głosem. Starała się nad nim panować, ale wszystkie hamulce puściły przez ból i teraz z zawstydzeniem usłyszała błaganie we własnym głosie. Natychmiast zacisnęła wargi, gdy na nią spojrzał miała już nieprzeniknioną maskę, utajającą emocje.

\- Idę się przejść. Siedzę tu z tobą bez ruchu od czterech godzin, moje stare kości tego nie zniosą.

\- Miłego spaceru – wymamrotała i odwróciła głowę, wbijając wzrok w ścianę.

Faktycznie, zrobiła straszną głupotę. Naraziła siebie i jeszcze Lamberta dla tak bezsensownego celu. Po raz kolejny okazało się, że gdy uczucia biorą górę, nie należy podejmować decyzji. Co prawda nie zamierzała się przyznawać do błędu, ani dziękować za pomoc, ale i tak miała niejakie poczucie winy.

Gdy jego kroki ucichły pojęła, że nieważne, co przeszła, jak wiele razy ludzie, którym ufała ją zawiedli i ile goryczy w sobie nosi. Zrozumiała, że najgorsze, co ją spotkało, to nie były krew, mrok, zło, ucieczka, tułaczka, obrzydzenie do siebie ani ból, a samotność. Zupełna, całkowita samotność, taka sama, jaką czuła teraz, w tej pustej sali, w której nigdy nie zabrzmią już znajome głosy. Samotność małej dziewczynki, zagubionej w śnieżnej zamieci.


	4. Dwa medaliony

**_III._** _Dwa medaliony_

Doszła do siebie dopiero przed świtem, zawinięta w futro, skulona obok kominka. Lambert długo nie wracał, a gdy w końcu wrócił, trzymał w dłoni obranego ze skóry królika. Ale Ciri nie chciała jeść.

\- Kim był Leo? – spytała, kiedy wiedźmin nalewał jej właśnie do kubka ziołowego naparu.

\- Leo był jednym z wiedźminów. Był młody, młodszy od nas...

\- Jak przeprowadziliście mutację?

\- Nie zrobiliśmy tego. Zanim przeprowadzi się przemianę, trzeba czasu, treningów, trzeba sprawdzić, czy kandydat się nadaje... Leo był dobry. Dobrze walczył.

\- Czy był Niespodzianką? – spytała cicho.

\- Nie. Vesemir zabrał go z traktu, włóczył się samotnie, osierocony podczas wojny.

\- Czyli był... Był taki jak ja? Bez Próby Traw...

\- Tak. Miał zostać wiedźminem, zapowiadał się dobrze.

\- Jak umarł?

\- To była zupełnie niepotrzebna śmierć – skwitował Lambert i spojrzał na Ciri, a w oczach miał wyraźnie widoczne zmęczenie. – Geralt musiał ci opowiedzieć o ataku na Kaer Morhen. O tym, jak Salamandry wykradły wiedźmińskie tajemnice... Przepisy... Mutageny... Wskazówki do przeprowadzania prób.

\- Tak, pamiętam.

\- Leo zginął w obronie tych murów – rzekł Lambert. – Tak, jak mówiłem, to była łatwa do uniknięcia, ale trudna do przewidzenia śmierć.

Zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Co cię podkusiło, żeby tam iść, i to w nocy? – wybuchnął wreszcie, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Cholera, jeszcze chwila i nigdy byś się nie obudziła! Jaka wiedźminka zachowuje się w tak nieodpowiedzialny, żałosny sposób?

\- Nie oceniaj mnie! Nie prosiłam cię o pomoc – warknęła. – Nie wiesz, co czuję...

\- Bo ty nie jesteś mutantem, tak, wiem – prychnął.

\- Przestań to w końcu powtarzać, jesteś nudny – mruknęła. – Aż tak cię boli, że jesteś inny? Uwierz mi, znam... Znałam kilku wiedźminów. Z mojej, ludzkiej perspektywy, jesteście najzupełniej normalni.

\- Brednie – odwrócił się do niej bokiem, sięgnął po kubek z wódką.

\- Słuchaj, użalasz się nad sobą odkąd cię znam – zaczęła, ale wtedy wstał, rozwścieczony. Rzucił kubek do ognia, płomienie strzeliły w górę, wódka zasyczała i trysnęły iskry. Ciri nawet nie drgnęła, choć siedziała bardzo blisko paleniska. Lambert dostrzegł, że wpatruje się w niego z politowaniem, i to rozgniewało go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć, jak śmiesz mnie oceniać? Porównywać do swojego Geralta, który w pogoni za Yennefer – która nawiasem mówiąc, wcale na początku ich znajomości jakoś go nie kochała – stał się miękki, głupi, zaczął dywagować nad losami świata, wplątał się w jakąś politykę? To nie ja jestem śmieszny, tylko on, on, który został stworzony do rzeczy małych, do zabijania potworów po wsiach, a porwał się na rzeczy wielkie, które go przerosły!

\- Nie mów tak! – wrzasnęła, teraz równie rozdrażniona, i zerwała się na równe nogi, zrzucając futro z ramion. – Nie waż się go obrażać, to on mnie odnalazł, to on mnie uratował, kiedy ty grzałeś tyłek w jakiejś karczmie, to on mnie szukał na końcu świata, porzucił wszystko, żeby uratować mi życie... Dwa razy...

\- Myślisz, że nie zrobiłbym tego samego? – teraz już krzyczał, jego twardy, donośny głos odbijał się echem w wysokiej sali. – Że jestem tchórzem? Oportunistą?

\- Tak właśnie myślę! Nie chciałeś być wiedźminem, rozumiem twoją gorycz, ale nie możesz przez całe życie rozpamiętywać doznanych krzywd!

\- Robisz dokładnie to samo – teraz mówił cicho i szybko, znacznie groźniej, niż wcześniej. Nadal stała przed nim z zaciśniętymi pięściami, z głową uniesioną do góry i patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Miała tęczówki zaskakująco podobne do wiedźmińskich, tylko źrenice były okrągłe, ludzkie. – Użalasz się, rozpamiętujesz tamto życie, Cintrę, swoją ucieczkę z Thanned, to, jaka byłaś, jak inni cię skrzywdzili. Rozmyślasz nad tym, dlaczego ojciec cię oszukał, dlaczego przeznaczenie pchnęło cię na ścieżkę takiego cierpienia... Więc czym my się w ogóle różnimy, co, księżniczko?

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. Nie mów. Jestem wiedźminką. A moim ojcem jest Geralt, nie var Emreis.

Musiał dostrzec, że coś w jej twarzy się zmieniło, że przesadził. Odwrócił wzrok, pokręcił głową.

\- Czym ty się różnisz ode mnie, co daje ci prawo cierpienia, odbierając je mnie? – spytał cicho, wściekle.

Nie umiała na to odpowiedzieć. Zwęziła oczy, rozluźniła pięści.

\- Idę spać – powiedziała, słyszał w jej tonie nutę ukrywanej, starannie maskowanej złości, goryczy i rozczarowania.

Kiedy już wychodziła, usłyszała jego głos. Mówił cicho, ale słowa były wyraźne.

\- Ciekawa jesteś, czemu wiedziałem, że nie ma cię w zamku? Że za długo nie wracasz, jak na zwykłą przechadzkę?

Nie zatrzymała się, szła dalej.

\- Ani przez chwilę nie spałem.

Jej twarz zalała się gorącem. Nie mógł tego widzieć, nie dała po sobie poznać, nie zwolniła ani się nie odwróciła, ale była pewna, że wiedźmin o tym wie.

Może to ona miała rację. Może przesadził, może był egoistą i myślał tylko o sobie, ale z drugiej strony czy życie nie nauczyło go, że tak jest łatwiej? Czy na wiedźmińskim szlaku można było naprawdę stać się dobrym i empatycznym? Zdaniem Lamberta to było śmieszne, naiwne i nadmiernie idealistyczne. Wiadomo, że jeśli wioskę atakuje nieduże stado harpii, trzeba pomóc, oczywiście za opłatą, choćby symboliczną. Ale jeżeli atakują dwa potężne gryfy, o, to należy odpuścić, jeśli chce się zachować życie. No, chyba że przymiera się głodem, a stawka jest wysoka, wtedy można ryzykować. Materializm popłacał, szczególnie w tym fachu, i jeśli ktoś twierdził inaczej był albo trupem, albo ślepo wpatrzonym w ideały idiotą.

Odkąd pamiętał, był najsmutniejszy z całej kompanii. Nie umiał się pogodzić z losem, nie dawał sobie rady, choć fechtmistrzem był dobrym, walczył świetnie. Wkrótce rozżalenie przemieniło się w gorycz, gorycz zaprawioną ironią, sarkazmem, pogardą. Taki był, cyniczny i zły. Przez osiemdziesiąt lat życia napatrzył się wystarczająco na krzywdę, także dzieci, i o ile na początku, tuż po mutacji, widział w nich siebie, chłopca bitego przez pijanego ojca, po jakimś czasie uodpornił się. Wspomnienia z dawnego życia zatarły się w pamięci, zostało nieuchwytne poczucie niesprawiedliwości. A on, jako wiedźmin, wcale nie czuł, że jest sprawiedliwy i tę sprawiedliwość niesie. Był zwykłym najemnikiem, oni nie znają litości, rąbią za pieniądze nie patrząc, czy zabijają dobrego pana, czy złego. Dla Lamberta nigdy nie było istotne, kto – lub raczej co – umiera. Tylko to, czy za tę smierć wyśpi się w gospodzie i dostanie porządne piwo.

Bawiła go ta słowna szermierka z Ciri, dziewczyną, której ktoś inny zapewne by współczuł. Lambert niełatwo się wzruszał, zatem mało go obeszło, co poczuła. Gdy jednak wyszła i został sam, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie posunął się za daleko.

Mógł mieć rację, a ona mogła zachowywać się jak rozkapryszona baba. Tak, oczywiście. Ale z drugiej strony nie była taka zwyczajna. I przeszła wiele, bardzo wiele. Tyle czasu umykała Dzikiemu Gonowi, tylu ludzi, którzy pragnęli jej śmierci, zabiła, tyle wrogich miejsc odwiedziła – i nic jej nie złamało. Nie podziwiał jej, daleki był od tego, ale nagle zrozumiał że nie może porównywać ich losów. Ciri mimo wszystko wplątana była w Przeznaczenie, w większy plan, tak samo jak Geralt; on, Lambert, był drobniejszy niż pyłek, jego rozgoryczenie, jego rozterki i żal nie znaczyły nic.

Głowa rozbolała go od nadmiaru alkoholu i emocji. Kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca, zimowo blade i mdłe, wlały się do jadalni, wiedźmin spał już z głową opartą o blat stołu.

Przez następny tydzień unikali się jak mogli. Ciri znikała na całe dnie, polowała, jeździła na Kelpie po okolicznych polanach, ćwiczyła na wahadle, jak przed laty. Raz obserwował ją z okna jednej z na wpół zrujnowanych wież. Była szybka jak wiedźmin, zręczna, bardzo gibka. Nie popełniła żadnego błędu. Walczyła w samej koszuli i bryczesach, widział, jak mięśnie grają pod jej skórą, patrzył jak wykonuje nieludzko trudne akrobacje. Na oczach miała opaskę. A gdy skończyła, zeskoczyła. Saltem.

On sam natomiast dnie spędzał na absolutnie nieproduktywnym odpoczynku. Co prawda nieco czasu poświęcił na zrobienie porządku w zbrojowni, wyszorował porządnie ostatnie miecze i pancerze, jakie tam znalazł, zreperował sprzączki, klamerki, naostrzył klingi, posortował drewniane miecze treningowe, ale później nie zajął się już niczym istotnym i siedział w jadalni, popijając wódkę lub wino i jedząc, albo wałęsał się po kamiennych murach i obserwował okolicę.

Jeżeli nawet Kaer Morhen się zmieniło, Góry Sine były takie same od setek lat. Te same potężne drzewa o korzeniach sięgających głęboko w trzewia ziemi, te same stoki pokryte śniegiem, rzeki w dole, daleko, zasypane trakty i zamarznięte festony sopli na gałęziach. Mógł spacerować po murach godzinami, wolny, samotny, zanurzony w tej wspaniałej ciszy. To go odprężało, uspokajało.

Tym razem nie było mu dane spokojne popołudnie. Zaszła go od tylu, cicha jak kot, usłyszał ją dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Stanęła obok, nie patrząc na niego, wbijała wzrok w odległe, zamglone szczyty pokryte wieczną zmarzliną. Jej białe, małe dłonie zaciskały się na nadgryzionych zębem czasu murach, gdy przechylała się nad przepaścią, chłonąc zimno i skrzący się od śniegu i lodu krajobraz. Milczała, nie zaszczycając Lamberta nawet powitaniem.

Wreszcie się odezwała.

\- Wybacz – powiedziała lekko, głosem wskazującym na to, że wcale nie jest jej przykro. – Może trochę przesadziłam.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł tylko. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Ty myślisz, że tak mówię, bo mam wyrzuty sumienia albo poczucie winy. Nieprawda. Ja to mówię, bo wiem, że miałeś rację, kiedy mówiłeś mi że mamy takie samo prawo do cierpienia. Nic mnie nie uprawnia, bym mogła cierpieć bardziej. Żałuję, że tego nie widziałam.

\- Nie ma za co – powtórzył tylko, nadal wpatrując się w dal.

\- Lambert, spójrz na mnie – zażądała i przeniósł na nią swoje żółtawe spojrzenie. Minę miała zaciętą, trochę złą. – Widzę, że masz mi to za złe. Że uważasz... Że myślisz...

\- Jaskółko, ty nie wiesz, co ja myślę – przerwał jej ostro. – Nie próbuj się domyślać.

Myślał, że da się wciągnąć w kolejną dyskusję, kłótnię, ale odwróciła wzrok, oparła się o mur, schowała twarz za włosami.

\- Mnie jest wszystko jedno, czy będziemy się kłócić, czy nie – powiedział szorstko. – Spędziłem tu trzy ostatnie lata sam, zupełnie sam, i przetrwałem. Cisza nie jest szczególnie trudna do zniesienia, dlatego możesz milczeć ile dusza zapragnie.

\- Więc jestem ciężarem? – ukrywała zranienie, wyczuwał to w jej głosie, ale ukrywała je dobrze i właściwie podziwiał ją za to. – Och, to wielka strata, bo nie wybieram się stąd nigdzie.

\- Zostań więc – burknął. – I zdejmij ten medalion.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił ją.

\- Emanuje, chociaż tego nie czujesz. Ja to wyczuwam i irytują mnie ciągle sygnały, które wysyłasz.

\- A jakież to wysyłam sygnały? Jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- Nie można.

W zamyśleniu wyciągnęła spod koszuli medalion z łbem kota, obróciła go w dłoni. Miał szmaragdy zamiast oczu, był kanciasty, ostry. Bardzo przypominał wilka, a jednak różnił się. Był lżejszy, trochę mniejszy.

Pomyślała o Geralcie, który odszedł z Yen i zawiesił swój medalion nad kominkiem, na pamiątkę. Nic już dla niego nie znaczył, może nawet przypominał o bólu, o znienawidzonym fachu, mutacji i o tym, co stracił, nosząc go na szyi. Ciri nie była wiedźminem, nie przeszła Próby Traw, była tylko nad wyraz szybkim i dobrze wytrenowanym człowiekiem... Ale nadal pamiętała Bonharta, tamtą walkę, swój strach. Kiedy już umarł, wykrwawił się jak zwierzę na piasku areny, zerwała mu z szyi medaliony wiedźminów, których pokonał. Jeden z nich zatrzymała, jeden z nich uświęciła tamtym krwawym chrztem na schodach w zamku Stygga.

Miałaby go zdjąć? Nigdy.

\- Dlaczego mój medalion ci przeszkadza? Jakoś nie wierzę w te całe „sygnały".

\- Nie jest twój – oznajmił sucho Lambert.

\- Jest niczyj, nie ma już wiedźminów ze Szkoły Kota – oznajmiła. – Teraz zatem należy do mnie.

\- Ostatniego Kota zarżnęli jak psa – rzucił z właściwą sobie ironią wiedźmin.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Był moim przyjacielem. Nazywał się Aiden.

\- Przyjacielem? – zapytała.

\- Nieważne.

\- Ważne. Proszę.

Westchnął z rozgoryczeniem.

\- Nie był taki, jak inne Koty, nie sprzedał się, nie był szalony. To wszystko.

\- Nie musisz opowiadać, skoro nie chcesz. – Odwróciła się, zeskoczyła z niskiego murka, odeszła. Cicho, tak cicho, że musiałby spojrzeć przez ramię by wiedzieć, czy już jej nie ma. Nie zrobił tego.

Spojrzał na własny medalion, wyciągnięty na kurtkę. Na stalową, połyskującą wilczą głowę z wyszczerzonymi kłami, symbol straconego życia i jednocześnie niejako znak cechowy, coś nadającego przynależność, łączącego go z braćmi. Zacisnął pięść, poczuł jak ostre kanty wbijają mu się w dłoń. Skaleczył się do krwi.


	5. Gra na przysługi

**_IV._** _Gra na przysługi_

 _Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Chata Vysogoty wydawała się majakiem, ułudą utkaną z oparów bagna i wilgotnej mgły. A jednak tam była, a wewnątrz był starzec, który uratował ją i podarował drugie życie i możność dokonania zemsty. A potem umarł._

 _Powrót tam, nawet we śnie, nie był łatwy. Łzy same cisnęły się do oczu, kiedy otwierała niematerialne drzwi, a okutane w szmaty na wpół rozłożone szczątki znowu leżały obok łóżka. Upiorne wycie Beann'shie wstrząsnęło nocą, rozmigotane od świateł błędnych ogników kępy rozjarzyły się na chwilę mocniej, prowadząc elfią zmorę tu, do tej chaty..._

 _Wszędzie były cienie, Ciri drżała._

 _\- Stary Kruku – wyszeptała zmartwiałymi ustami._

 _A później koszmar wszedł za nią do izby. Miał twarz Bonharta, a ona nie miała miecza._

 _Lambert nie ma połowy czaszki, zamiast niej jest krwawa dziura. Zaplata ręce na piersi, łypie na nią białkiem, okrągłym, obracającym się w obnażonym oczodole. Dobrze, Ciri, dobrze, wiedźminko... Możesz już zejść, saltem w dół. Ale gdy zeskakuje, ziemia rozstępuje się pod jej stopami i nie ma nic, nic, żadnego oparcia..._

 _Na cmentarzu dwa otwarte groby, w jednym Geralt, w drugim Yennefer, z dłońmi złożonymi na piersiach, każde z nich ma na palcu obrączkę. Upiory Gonu, dziksze i straszniejsze niż te prawdziwe, tańczą wokół w deszczu iskier. Rechot lelków nad wsią, domy pogrążone w ciszy, a po nieboskłonie mkną potworni jeźdźcy na szkieletach koni._

 _Ciri otwiera drzwi, jedne po drugich, za każdymi więcej mroku, więcej strachu. Więcej wizji_.

\- Krzyczałaś – powiedział Lambert. Miał zmęczoną, bladą twarz, ubrany był w poplamioną winem koszulę i jakieś spodnie z grubego materiału. Wyglądał jak medyk: podwinął sobie rękawy do łokci, przy pasku miał sakiewkę z ziołami, a pot zraszał jego czoło, jakby właśnie dokonał niezwykle trudnej operacji. – A poza tym walnęłaś mnie w twarz i powyklinałaś jak pierwszy lepszy krasnolud.

\- Co? – zainteresowała się Ciri i spróbowała usiąść. Była we własnej komnatce, tej małej i obskurnej, na własnym, wąskim i niskim, skrzypiącym łóżku. Lambert nie miał prawa tu przebywać.

Gdy tylko oderwała głowę od twardej, niewygodnej poduszki, natychmiast poczuła pulsujący ból w potylicy i karku i położyła się z powrotem, nieruchomo jak kamień.

\- Nie słyszysz? Straszliwie się darłaś, umarłego byś obudziła, co dopiero mnie... Myślałem, że może była tu jakaś mysz...

\- Myszy się nie boję – wymamrotała.

\- ...ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że myszy się nie boisz – dokończył ironicznie. – Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czemu próbujesz pozrywać sobie struny głosowe.

\- Nie próbowałam.

\- Zorientowałem się, kiedy zobaczyłem, że śpisz.

\- I czemuś nie wyszedł? Tak, miewam koszmary, przyznaję się...

\- Umiem rozpoznać normalne koszmary, miewam je co jakiś czas – prychnął, ale ten wygląd medyka oraz fakt, że siedział wymęczony na brzegu jej łóżka sprawiały, że nie umiała traktować jego cynizmu jak zwykle.

\- Więc jakie to były, jeśli nie normalne? – zapytała Ciri, powoli odzyskując rezon. Najgorsze sceny z sennych wizji zacierały się już powoli, wracały też siły.

\- Aktywne. To były sny aktywizujące.

\- Co? O czymś takim nie słyszałam.

\- Poznałem po tym, że nie dało się ciebie dobudzić. Że tęczówki miałaś niewidoczne, kark sztywny, a tętno prawie niewyczuwalne. No i drgawki, jak w malignie. To bardzo klasyczne objawy.

\- Ale co to są te aktywizatory? Skąd o nich wiesz?

\- Od znajomego onejromanty. Spróbuję ci to objaśnić. Masz pewnie jakąś pulę koszmarów, prawda? Każdy ma. Ja na przykład śnię o... – urwał gwałtownie, zacisnął wargi. – Dajmy na to o kuroliszkach. Powiedzmy, że boję się kuroliszków. Śni mi się zatem co tydzień, co dwa, albo codziennie taka paskuda, a ja we śnie nie mogę się ruszyć, ani jej zabić, ani uciec... I tak zawsze, raz po raz. Rozumiesz? Schemat jest ten sam, chociaż raz jestem na strychu, a raz w lochach, a czasem bestia zmienia się w moją teściową. Potem w moim życiu dzieje się coś złego, o, na przykład walczę ze strzygą i przeraża mnie to, więc do puli dołącza strzyga. Miesza się z wydarzeniami z przeszłości, już przeżytymi, które zostawiły traumę, i takimi, które zazwyczaj przypadkowo i losowo tworzy mój mózg. One wszystkie łączą się i dzięki temu śnię o tym, co przeraża mnie na jawie, co sobie wyobrażam, albo co już się stało.

Skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie.

\- Twoje koszmary są nieco inne. Ty śnisz, a sen żyje własnym życiem, napędza sam siebie. Z jednego, który generuje twój umysł na normalnej, zdrowej zasadzie, rodzą się następne, zazwyczaj łączące w sobie najgorsze przeżycia i wizje – to one są niebezpieczne – i majaczenia, trochę jak takie w gorączce, przewidujące przyszłość. Tym różnią się od najgorszych nawet koszmarów; często się sprawdzają i zdarza się, że śniący już się nie budzi. Poza tym głośno krzyczy – spojrzał na nią wymownie. – O czym śniłaś?

\- O... Wieży Jaskółki... O Bonharcie. O walce. O krwi... Geralt i Yen, martwi, Dziki Gon nad nimi, nad wioską. Nie wiem... Nie pamiętam...

\- A zatem o przeszłości – ocenił. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Nieskończone drzwi. I ty.

\- Ja? Czyżbyś aż tak się mnie bała, mała Jaskółko?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. Usiadła znowu, zignorowała tym razem paraliżujący ucisk w kręgosłupie. – Byłeś... Nie miałeś twarzy. Krew, wszędzie była krew. To zrobił gryf, pozrywał mięśnie, wydarł oko... I... Nie mogłeś... – Usta miała suche jak pieprz i spierzchnięte, powietrze jakoś nie chciało wpływać do płuc. Dusiła się.

\- A więc umierałem? – spytał spokojnie, niemal pogodnie.

Ciri zorientowała się, że Lambert faktycznie przejął na jakiś czas rolę medyka. Dopiero teraz poczuła unoszącą się w powietrzu słabą woń wymiocin, którą wiedźmin musiał zamaskować. Zrozumiała, że odchorowała swoje koszmary bardziej, niż myślała.

\- Żyłeś, choć nie powinieneś był – zaprzeczyła słabo. – Ale wszyscy inni umarli.

Skinął głową. Westchnął. I wstał.

\- Uderzyłam cię, tak? – spytała.

\- Tak. Zaczęłaś miotać się po całym łóżku jakby cię gzy kąsały w tyłek, ale gdy tylko złapałem cię za nadgarstki, żebyś nie narobiła szkód, wyrwałaś się i przylałaś mi w twarz. Nie powiem, mocno. Masz impet. A potem jeszcze chciałaś mnie opluć, ale nie trafiłaś.

\- Przez sen?

\- Nie wiem. Oczy miałaś otwarte.

\- Na pewno nieświadomie, wybacz.

\- Sprawiasz sporo kłopotu jak na tak małą osóbkę – skomentował. Rozejrzała się; faktycznie, w komnacie pojawiło się mnóstwo wiader, szmat, futer i dodatkowe prześcieradła, które Lambert porozdzierał i którymi wycierał jej twarz. Musiał tu spędzić sporo czasu.

\- Przepraszam – chciała wzruszyć ramionami, ale nie mogła. Była cała obolała.

\- Odwdzięczysz się później.

\- To już drugi raz, Lambert – powiedziała cicho.. – Wybacz mi, że kosztuję cię tyle zmarnowanego czasu. Najlepiej będzie chyba, jeśli szybko...

\- Jeśli szybko umilkniesz i dojdziesz wreszcie do zdrowia, bo ktoś musi polować, gotować i sprzątać ten burdel, który robię, kiedy jestem pijany – przerwał jej szorstko. Prychnęła, ale po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Nie masz się z czego śmiać, jesteś mi winna wzorowe obiady.

\- Masz to jak w banku. Obiecuję.

Zaczął zbierać wiadra pełne wody, brudne i czyste prześcieradła, klnąc przy tym jak szewc. Ciri nie wytrzymała i po raz drugi wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tym razem ból uderzył mocniej, tak mocno, że aż poczuła łzy na policzkach, ale śmiała się nadal.

\- I z czego się śmiejesz, co? No, z czego? Że musiałem zbierać z kurtki, derki i podłogi twoją przetrawioną kolację? Co? Odpowiadaj, jak pytam!

Wreszcie atak radości minął.

\- Lambert, powiedz mi... Kiedy te aktywne sny minęły? Ile trwały?

Zastanowił się.

\- Kilka godzin. A minęły... Hm... wszystko ustało po tym twoim ataku wściekłości.

Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, jęknęła głucho.

\- Powiedz mi, czemu na szlaku radzę sobie bez zarzutu, wszystko idzie mi świetnie... A wystarczy miesiąc w Kaer Morhen żebym okazała się słabą babą? – wymamrotała.

\- Nikomu nie powiem – uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Ani słóweczka.

\- Wcale a wcale.

\- Racja, skłamałem. – wykrzywił usta w swoim okropnym grymasie.

\- Więc czemu ty mi w ogóle pomagasz? Rozumiem, żeś mnie przyniósł wtedy z mrozu, bo umarłabym na pewno. Ale dzisiaj? Nic mi nie groziło.

\- Po pierwsze, domyśliłem się, że twoje koszmary to aktywizatory, a z takimi poradzi sobie tylko profesjonalna śniączka... Albo czarodziejka.. Po drugie, tego typu sny mogą być groźne i uszkadzać mózg. Po trzecie, spać się nie dało przy tych wrzaskach. A po czwarte, wisiałem Geraltowi dwie przysługi.

\- Jakie niby?

\- Dwie. A więc limit wyczerpany.

\- No trudno.

\- Jeszcze jedno. Ciri...

\- Tak?

\- Nie zachowujesz się jak baba. Walnęłaś mnie mocniej, niż bił Eskel. Będę miał ślad.

Gdy tylko odzyskała odrobinę sił, wstała i wyruszyła na polowanie. Wróciła kilka godzin później, zakrwawiona, zmarznięta, ale szczęśliwa, taszcząc na ramieniu sarnę, a na drugim sporego zająca.

\- Głodny? – spytała, oprawiając mięso. Lambert przytaknął.

\- Widzę, że już się pozbierałaś – ocenił protekcjonalnie. – Będziesz mogła zrobić pranie.

Westchnęła teatralnie, odchyliła się na ławie, oparła plecami o ścianę i położyła stopy w wysokich butach na stole. Ręce miała unurzane w zajęczej krwi aż po łokcie, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to, splotła je na piersiach.

Wstydziła się. Tego, że okazała słabość, najpierw psychiczną, a potem fizyczną. Miała do tego prawo, Geralt wielokrotnie powtarzał jej, że nie ma się czego wstydzić, że to, co przeżyła, pozostawiło naprawdę trwałe piętno, ale jednak wstyd jej było, że odsłoniła się właśnie przed Lambertem. Był dla niej zagadką, nie miała pojęcia ani o jego przeszłości, ani o jego charakterze – musiał coś ukrywać pod maską obojętnego sarkazmu – a ona, choć usilnie chciała przedtem zamaskować się tak dobrze, jak on, to po prostu nie umiała. Przeklinała się w myślach, ale było już za późno.

To musiała być wina Kaer Morhen. Lata spędzone samotnie zahartowały ją i podczas podróży nie miewała ani koszmarów, ani załamań; wystarczyło kilkanaście nocy w ciepłym – no, dosyć ciepłym – łóżku, przy kominku, ze stałymi porami podawania posiłków i czyimś towarzystwem aby ta mroczna strona, którą dotąd udawało jej się uciszyć, wydarła się na wolność.

Żałowała. Ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

\- Lambert, co takiego zrobił dla ciebie Geralt, że zgodziłeś się oddać mu przysługę?

\- Założyliśmy się kiedyś – odparł wiedźmin. Siedział u brzegu stołu i wertował jakąś grubą księgę. – Graliśmy w gwinta, ale żaden z nas nie znał zasad i szybko straciliśmy całe pieniądze. Zaczęliśmy wtedy grać o przysługi.

\- I on miał więcej szczęścia?

\- Nigdy nie miałem powodzenia w kartach – wykrzywił się Lambert. – Wyszło na to, że bilans się wyrównał, ale Geralt wygrał dwie dodatkowe rundy. Stąd moje dwie przysługi.

\- I czemu akurat teraz? Nie przedtem? Czemu teraz się wypłacasz?

\- Była okazja, nietrudna, powiedzmy, że sama wpadła w ręce. To czemu nie skorzystać? Jeszcze by mnie poprosił o coś głupiego, jak to on ma w zwyczaju, na przykład o pójście w góry i przyniesienie mu bezoaru.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jest tak mściwy? – roześmiała się.

\- Po nim można się wszystkiego spodziewać – Lambert wrócił do lektury. – Kiedy ten obiad?

\- Jak pomożesz mi oczyścić sarnę, to będzie.

\- To będziemy głodować przez całą zimę.

\- Bardzo śmieszne.

\- A żebyś wiedziała.


	6. Moje Wzgórze

**_V._** _Moje Wzgórze_

Ciri poklepała Kelpie po szyi, westchnęła, rozkoszując się chłodem. Niebo było zachmurzone, ale powietrze przejrzyste, prawie skrzące się od mrozu, pachniało żywicą i zimą. Śnieg skrzypiał pod kopytami klaczy, gdy wspinała się po niemal pionowej ścieżce.

Ciri wyruszyła przed świtem, początkowo planując zjechać w dolinę, ale potem zmieniając zdanie. Przez ostatnie miesiące poznała tereny wokół Kaer Morhen jak własną kieszeń, zaczęła nawet kreślić szczegółową mapę, której w twierdzy brakowało – ale zabrakło jej kartograficznych umiejętności. Z tego względu postanowiła z jak największej wysokości poobserwować okolicę i zapamiętać jej wygląd, a potem przynajmniej spróbować przenieść go na pergamin. Dni w zamku dłużyły się, były nudne i jednostajne, szukała więc sobie zajęć, gdzie mogła. Lambert zdawał się być mniej wymagający, część dnia przesypiał, a drugą spędzał na przejażdżkach, spacerach, jedzeniu, czytaniu albo ostrzeniu mieczy. Raz przyłapała go na ćwiczeniach, na dziedzińcu; był niewiarygodnie szybki. Co prawda nie robiło to wrażenia na osobie, która widywała w walce Geralta, ale z przyjemnością obserwowała przez chwilę płynne, elastyczne ruchy, uniki, wypady, estetyczną grę nadgarstka ściskającego miecz.

Miała rację, okolica z tej perspektywy wyglądała zachwycająco. Skryte we mgle kotliny, skute lodem jeziora połyskujące srebrnawo, korony wysokich drzew falujące w dole wieczną, gęstą zielenią. Przysiadła na obalonym pniu drzewa, naciągnęła na palce rękawy wełnianego, grubego swetra, noszonego pod kurtką. Była sama tym lepszym, innym rodzajem samotności. Tym, z którego łatwo wrócić tam, na dół, do Lamberta, do jego oschłej, ale materialnej obecności.

Jakoś łatwiej było znosić kolejne godziny, gdy ktoś obok oddychał. Nie musiał mówić, musiał po prostu tam siedzieć, istnieć.

Zamknęła oczy, wyczuliła zmysły. I tylko dlatego usłyszała kroki, odwróciła głowę w samą porę, by uchylić się przed lekkim ciosem w ucho.

\- Co ty robisz? – syknęła, jednocześnie zsuwając się z omszałego pnia.

\- Przyszedłem się trochę rozruszać – uśmiechał się bezczelnie, połową ust, jego oczy błyszczały nieładnie. – No już, wyciągaj miecz, sprawdzimy, ile się nauczyłaś. Geralt tyle opowiadał, że aż wstyd byłoby nie sprawdzić...

Prychnęła wściekle, jak kotka, sprężyła się do skoku, ale miecza nie wyciągnęła. Za to on, Lambert, trzymał już swój w dłoni. Odskoczyła, kiedy zamarkował wypad.

\- Niebezpiecznie! – krzyknęła z uśmiechem. – Tak sobie pogrywasz?

Zamarkował następny cios, po raz kolejny upiornie wolno – jak na wiedźmina – i ospale, po to tylko, by zdążyła się uchylić.

\- Nudzisz mnie, stary ośle, nie udawaj! Chcesz mnie sprawdzić? To się postaraj! – wykrzyknęła, obracając się wokół niego i chichocząc.

\- Nie wiesz, o co prosisz – fuknął, ale jego ruchy faktycznie przyspieszyły, teraz ciął prędko, z gracją właściwą wyszkolonym, wprawionym zabójcom, teraz nie bawił się już, choć to nadal była zabawa.

Zaśmiała się jak demon, wycięła salto w powietrzu, gdy jego ciężko i nisko zadany atak pociągnął go nieco do przodu, opadła na kolana i poderwała się.

\- Nie uciekaj, księżniczko, daj się sprowokować – powiedział, i usłyszała coś...

Wyciągnęła miecz w ostatniej chwili, bo zwinął się do uderzenia szybko, za szybko, by to zobaczyła. Dopiero kątem oka dostrzegła odblask lodu na klindze opadającej ku niej, z boku, z dobrej, za dobrej pozycji... W ostatniej chwili stal zadzwoniła o stal, krzesząc iskry, a Ciri wygięła rękę, półobrotem wydostała się z patowej sytuacji, odskoczyła z błyskiem w oku.

\- Co mi jeszcze pokażesz? – spytała wyzywająco, przyjmując obronną pozycję.

\- A może to ty zatańczysz, Jaskółko? – odparł, zawinął mieczem, klinga wydała znajomy odgłos, tnąc powietrze.

Nie kazała mu długo czekać, prześliznęła się pod paradą, odwróciła błyskawicznie. Znowu spletli miecze, ale teraz Lambert odepchnął ją, a ona przeszorowałaby po śniegu, gdyby nie oparła się na nadgarstku... I zablokowała go, siła ciosu wyniosła mu ciężar ciała poza pion, Ciri popchnęła go dłonią w żebra, chcąc, by się przewrócił.

Nie trafiła, przeliczyła się. Był za szybki.

Stał za nią, już bez miecza, z rękami w kieszeniach. Miał wzrok spokojny, nieco pogardliwy, usta jak zawsze wykrzywione.

\- Nieźle – mruknął, gdy strzepnęła śnieg z ramion i kolan. – Całkiem nieźle.

\- Ty za to wypadasz z formy – zakpiła.

\- Żaden to wstyd, przegrać z wiedźminem – odrzekł.

\- Kto powiedział, że przegrałam? – rzuciła pozornie lekko, a sekundę później była już obok niego, w dłoni miała kordzik wyciągnięty zza paska, wbijała mu go delikatnie w bok. Nawet nie drgnął, uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo.

\- Gdybym chciał, nie...

\- Nie zdążyłabym, wiem. Więc czemu nie chciałeś?

Miał coś na końcu języka, widziała, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Bo nie zniosłabyś porażki – oznajmił w końcu jakoś bez przekonania, ale z paskudnym grymasem.

Wieczory zimą zapadały zbyt szybko, za ciemno robiło się w twierdzy, by czytać, światło świec mamiło oczy i męczyło. Ciri odsunęła od siebie tom „Historii Świata" Rodericka de Novembre. Znała to dzieło niemal na pamięć, czytała je już w Ellander. Wosk stopił się, spływał po drewnianym blacie stołu. Lambert milczał uparcie, bawił się dogasającym płomykiem.

Przeciągnęła się, westchnęła głośno, by rozgonić uporczywą ciszę, drażniącą jej wyczulone uszy.

\- Lambert, powiedz mi, jak to było z Aidenem? – spytała po chwili, nie mogąc pohamować ciekawości.

\- Już ci powiedziałem – odparł, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała złowróżbna nuta.

\- Nic mi nie powiedziałeś – warknęła. – Naprawdę nie możesz mi czegoś opowiedzieć? Czegokolwiek? Zaraz z nudów zacznę łapać pająki!

\- Przynajmniej byłby z ciebie pożytek – mruknął.

\- Lambert...

\- A może, dla odmiany, ty mi coś opowiesz? Dajmy na to o twoich niezliczonych przygodach.

Zmarkotniała.

\- Wszystko już wiesz. Od Geralta, od Yennefer i od innych... Przecież o tym mówili wszyscy. Czarodzieje, Loża...

\- Może jednak nie wiem? Zaryzykuj.

Westchnęła że znużeniem.

\- Czego nie wiesz? Nie wiesz, że uciekłam przed Nilfgaardem, pakując się w prosto w wypaczony portal? Że wyrzuciło mnie na pustyni, na Korath, i prawie tam umarłam, zupełnie sama, wycieńczona i słaba... Że uratowała mnie magia zaczerpnięta z ognia... Z płomieni... Krwi...

\- Ciri?

\- Nie!

 _Ból, tętniący w piersiach, sutkach, podbrzuszu. Ból zamieniający się w paraliżującą, gorącą rozkosz, straszny ból, straszna moc._

 _Mam tę moc, mogę wszystko. Ja mogę wszystko. Mogę się zemścić. Mogę?_

 _Mogę zabić ich wszystkich, tych, którzy mnie zostawili samą sobie, porzucili na pastwę Losu, obiecali, przyrzekli pomóc... Zabić Yennefer, zbyt zimną, zbyt złą, zabić Cöena, który uczył mnie miecza, miecza, który w świecie się nie przydaje, który niesie tylko łzy... Zabić Lamberta, z jego złą twarzą, pogardą w oczach, zniszczyć, patrzeć na ich krew, czuć radość z tego, że odeszli, że ich już nie ma... Eskela z paskudną blizną, Geralta... Mogę czuć satysfakcję z tego, że już mnie nie skrzywdzą fałszem i kłamstwem..._

 _Nie! Ja nie chcę! Nie mogę!_

 _Kat, szafot, krew... Wiedźmini posłusznie zginają karki..._

 _Nie, to nie ja, to ta moc, wyrzekam się, wyrzekam, nie chcę!_

 _Wyrzekam się tej mocy!_

\- Ciri, do cholery! Ciri!

Potrząsnęła głową, odrzuciła tamto wspomnienie, wytarła łzę, która wyciekła z kącika oka.

\- Widziałam was wszystkich, martwych. Martwych przeze mnie – wyszeptała.

\- Wyciągnęłaś moc z ognia? – zapytał dziwnie niskim głosem. – Powinnaś się cieszyć, że żyjesz...

\- Widziałam was. Wiedźminów. Na szafocie... Kat ostrzył topór... Tłum żądny krwi... Odmieńcy, mutanci, wszyscy mnie zdradzili, oszukali... To wtedy czułam. Wiesz?

\- Wiem.

\- Czułam, że wy umieracie. I wtedy... Ja się wyrzekłam się tej mocy. Ja... Ja jej nie chciałam.

Zamilkł na chwilę, potarł policzek pokryty ciemnym zarostem.

\- Wiesz, jak zginął Eskel? – spytał cicho, starając się coś zamaskować, ukryć.

\- Nie. Nikt mi nie powiedział.

\- Eskela ścięto. Ścięto go w Gulecie, a polecenie wydał łowca czarownic, tamtejszy rządca.

Przerażenie odbiło się w jej zielonych oczach, zbladła nagle.

\- Ale... To przecież nie ja... Ja nie chciałam tego czuć, myśleć... Nie ja!

\- Nie, Ciri, nie ty.

\- Ja nie przepowiedziałam... Śmierci... Nie byłam jej powodem...

\- Nie.

Zatrzęsła się nagle, zagryzła wargę. Cisza wisiała między nimi, straszna, pełna niewypowiedzianych lęków i nienawiści. A potem Lambert odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie histeryzuj – powiedział lekko. – To w żaden sposób nie była twoja wina.

Skinęła głową, ale dalej widział, że jest wstrząśnięta, przerażona.

\- Ty go... Ja... – wymamrotała. – Wy byliście... Jak bracia, ja wiem. I nie myśl, że...

Przysunął się do niej na ławie, spojrzał z bliska na potwornie białą twarz, białą jak papier, jak śnieg. Położył na jej ramieniu ciężką dłoń, pocieszył tak, jak pocieszał Geralta, tak, jak umiał, bo ona nie była niczemu winna, bo to świat był parszywą suką. Poczuł, że Ciri drży.

\- Nie myślę, że to twoja wina – powiedział powoli i poważnie. – Wierz mi.

A później wstał, aby dolać sobie wina, a ona przyjęła fakt, że ustało to przyjemne i zarazem straszne mrowienie, jakie powodował dotyk wiedźmina, z ulgą i rozczarowaniem jednocześnie.

Gdy udało jej się rozgonić to przytłaczające, chore uczucie, poczucie winy i lęk, opuściła głowę, zawstydzona swoją przesadzoną reakcją. Nie zakpił z niej jednak, zdziwiło ją to i zaskoczyło. Gdy na niego spojrzała, dostrzegła w wyrazie twarzy jakąś upartość i zaciętość, jakiś żal i gorycz.

\- Lambert, co się stało? – spytała szeptem. Sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego.

Spojrzał na nią i to było złe, bardzo złe spojrzenie. Bardzo wrogie, agresywne, wręcz tętniące wściekłością. Ale kiedy się odezwał, jego ton nie współgrał z tymi oczami, głos miał spokojny, nawet łagodny.

\- Przypomniałaś mi... O czymś, o czym wolałbym zapomnieć.

\- Powiedz mi... Powiedz, proszę.

Zasępił się wyraźnie, długo zastanawiał. Tak długo, że myślała już, iż nie odpowie. A jednak jego głos przeciął ciszę.

\- Przypomniałaś mi o śmierci Merigold.

Zamarła, poczuła pot spływający po karku i nagle dłonie zrobiły się jej zimne, bardzo, bardzo zimne.

\- Triss – wyszeptała niemalże bezgłośnie. – To ona... Jak to? Ona... Ona nie żyje?

Skinął głową w zamyśleniu, patrzył na dogasającą świecę.

\- Nie żyje, Ciri. Nie ma jej. Myślałem, że wiesz.

\- Nie wiedziałam o tym... Nikt mi nie powiedział. Dlaczego?

\- Merigold umarła rok temu. Geralt prawdopodobnie wie o tym od Yennefer, ty natomiast nie pojawiłaś się w Kaer Morhen, nie było wiadomo, gdzie cię szukać, i nie było czasu... Sądziłem, że ktoś cię powiadomi.

\- Jak to się stało? Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

\- Ona umarła tutaj – powiedział oschle, ochryple, głosem zupełnie wypranym z emocji. W Ciri wrzały natomiast uczucia, żal, ból, tęsknota, strach wirowały w niej, powodując mdłości...

 _Siostrzyczko... Czy cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę?_

\- Tutaj? – powtórzyła tępo.

\- Tutaj. W Warowni. Przyjechała szukać pomocy, zatruta eliksirem. Merigold była...

\- Uczulona na magię – dokończyła pusto Ciri. – Wiem.

\- To była zemsta. Ktoś systematycznie podtruwał ją, a gdy się zorientowała, szukała pomocy u innych czarodziejek... Ale było już za późno.

\- Kto jej to zrobił? – spytała wiedźminka, nuta stali zadźwięczała w jej głosie.

\- W Kovirze przebywała pewna dziewczyna. Bardzo mało ważna, powiedziałbym, że w ogóle nieważna adeptka magii... I Merigold przyjęła ją na uczennicę. A adeptka miała już innego nauczyciela. Osobę, która do Loży miała ogromne pretensje.

\- Morderstwo – wyszeptała Ciri. – Jak się nazywała ta... Adeptka? I jej zleceniodawca?

\- To już nieistotne. Ci, którzy pozbyli się Triss, nie żyją.

Ciri uniosła nagłym ruchem głowę, zobaczył w jej oczach dziwny odblask. Płakała, miała wilgotne, skrzące oczy.

\- Dlaczego Triss tutaj przyjechała? Czemu nie wolała pozostać w Kovirze aż do końca?

\- Dość pytań. Dosyć.

\- Przyjechała tu do ciebie. Nie powiedziałeś „Merigold", powiedziałeś „Triss". Coś było między wami. Tak? Tak?

\- Powiedziałem: dosyć! – wrzasnął, wstał, opierając się o stół i przechylając w jej stronę. Łzy ciekły po jej twarzy, ale patrzyła wprost na niego, a on nagle poczuł, że przegrał, że się zdradził i ujawnił.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała sama sobie, bynajmniej nie przestraszona jego wybuchem.

Chciała wstać, jej usta już drgały od tłumionego szlochu, ale uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- Chciałaś wiedzieć – warknął. Zamarła. – Więc się dowiesz.

\- Przestań... Miałeś rację, nie czas na to...

\- Ucisz się – przerwał jej ostro. – Wysłuchaj mnie, póki chcę mówić. Będziesz miała czas na żałobę.

Skinęła krótko głową. Cała się trzęsła.

\- Triss Merigold przyjechała tutaj tuż po wyjeździe Geralta i Yennefer. Przyjechała zrozpaczona, utraciła go na zawsze. Wiedziała, że to się stanie, ale tamta chwila... Była ostateczna. I Triss Merigold przyjechała tutaj, do Kaer Morhen, żeby odciąć się od świata. A tak się złożyło, że byłem tu tylko ja.

Ucichł na chwilę, ale zaraz podjął opowieść.

\- Od słowa do słowa wyjaśniła mi wszystko. Opowiedziała o Geralcie i o sobie. A mnie się jej zrobiło żal, po prostu żal... I do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby nie to, że kiedy wyjechała wiosną, było jakoś inaczej. A zimą... Zimą wróciła. Wróciła i byliśmy tu znowu sami, znowu rozmawiając, upijając się i dusząc w przeszłości. Którejś nocy powiedziała „cholera, dosyć mam tego rozpamiętywania", i... Ale nie, nieważne. To już nieważne. W każdym razie później nie mogła na mnie patrzeć, miała wyrzuty sumienia, bies jeden wie. Wyjechała. A kiedy wróciła... Zeszłej zimy... Była już chora. Od progu mi o tym powiedziała. Spędziła tu ostatnie sześć dni, a ja woziłem ją na koniu, w moim siodle po tych dolinach, bo pod koniec była tak słaba, że nie mogła nawet chodzić, a chciała popatrzeć na las. A ja grzałem jej codziennie wodę do mycia, zmieniałem jej pościel, przynosiłem amulety, które odpędzały ból. Prosiła o pomoc, i jej pomogłem.

Ciri była blada jak śmierć. Wbijała wzrok w stół, drgały jej wargi. Miała zmarszczone brwi. Milczała.

\- Któregoś wieczora przyniosłem ją tu, na dół, z jej sypialni. Powiedziała że wyczuwa... Że wie. I że chciałaby być przy ogniu, że marznie. Dałem jej swój płaszcz... Owinąłem ją. Była bardzo blada, ale się uśmiechała. Kaszlała krwią. I chwilę później...

\- Przestań – przerwała mu. – Ja muszę... stąd wyjść.

Zerwała się z miejsca. Trzęsła się jak osika, dygotała, pot perlił jej się na czole. Pobiegła w głąb sali, słyszał jej kroki na spiralnych schodach do na wpół zrujnowanej wieżyczki, trzaśnięcie drzwi, potem długą, bardzo długą, nieskończoną ciszę.

A później usłyszał krzyk, wizg rozpaczy, żałoby, ujście szoku i żalu. To był straszny, przeszywający dźwięk, niosący się wewnątrz zimnych, kamiennych murów, wibrujący w nich okropnym echem. Szloch, rozdzierający powietrze.

Świeca zgasła. Lambert siedział z czołem opartym na dłoniach, siedział w mroku, słuchając zawodzącego płaczu wiedźminki. Gdyby umiał płakać, płakałby właśnie tak.

 _Czarodziejka leży nieruchomo, kasztanowe włosy wiją się na czarnej skórze płaszcza. Krew perli się w kąciku warg jak rubiny, błękitne oczy mają mdłą, zamierającą barwę._

 _\- Wiesz, Lambert, czuję..._

 _\- Co?_

 _\- Wiatr na twarzy. Słońce. Jest ciepłe. Trawę pod stopami... Pachnie kwiatami..._

 _\- Wszystko w porządku?_

 _\- Widzę... Wzgórze. Moje Wzgórze. Stoję na Wzgórzu. Obelisk z nazwiskami... Nie ma wśród nich mojego. Ale będzie. To głupia i żałosna śmierć, wiedźminie._

 _\- Co się dzieje?_

 _\- Bitwa pod Sodden już się skończyła, ale każdy ma własne Wzgórze i kiedyś ktoś powiedział mi, że i moje się o mnie upomni – mówi czarodziejka spokojnym głosem. – I oto jest. Stoję na Wzgórzu. Widzę... Wszystko._

 _\- Triss? – dopiero teraz pojął, zerwał się z miejsca, uklęknął przy ławie, na której leżała. Uśmiechała się ładnie, łagodnie._

 _\- Dobrze jest móc czuć wiatr na twarzy – szepnęła. – Popłynę teraz... Popłynę barką... We mgle..._

 _\- Triss? Nie bredź, proszę, co się dzieje? Triss!_

 _\- Czekałam – mówi Triss bardzo cicho, Lambert nie wie, do kogo, i wtedy jej głos zamiera, rubinowa kropla krzepnie na policzku, a w oczach zostaje tylko lodowaty blask, odbicie nieba nad Wzgórzem Sodden, które widziała._

 _Lambert przeklina głośno, ale w tej klątwie nie ma wściekłości, a tylko bezradne niezrozumienie, rozpaczliwe i złe. Mężczyzna najpierw wstaje, kręci się po sali, nie wiedząc, co robić, jak zwierzę w klatce, a pózniej przypada do ławki, na której spoczywa ciało owinięte wiedźmińskim płaszczem jak całunem, dotyka włosów czarodziejki, plamki krwi na jej skórze. Nie wierząc, ale musząc uwierzyć._

Lambert siedział bez ruchu, trawiąc w sobie nadal żywą gorycz, jak płomień liżącą serce. Siedział i czekał, aż ciche łkanie, histeryczne, tłumione, przepełnione żalem, umilknie.

Nie milkło. Czekał.


	7. Bestia z Velen

**_VI._** _Bestia z Velen_

Ciri zeszła do jadalni dopiero po południu. Miała twarz bladą, a oczy podkrążone, zmęczone i zaczerwienione. Lambert natomiast właśnie wrócił z przejażdżki w dół stoku, miał jeszcze resztki śniegu we włosach.

Usiadła naprzeciwko, wzięła duży łyk piwa z jego kubka. Nie patrzyła na niego.

Rozumiał tę nagłą erupcję żałoby doskonale, on sam mógł przeżyć swoją w spokoju i ciszy. To on zawiózł przecież ciało Triss do najbliższego miasta, on załatwił transport trumny do Koviru i powiadomił listownie Geralta, choć ten na pewno już wiedział. A potem wrócił do cichego, chłodnego Kaer Morhen i siedział sam aż do wiosny, nie roniąc ani jednej łzy, nie mogąc spać, jeść, nawet się upijać. Wszystko było złe, niewygodne, niesprawiedliwe. Nieprzyjazne. Lambert rozumiał zatem Ciri i jej smutek.

\- Zjedz coś – polecił szorstko. Stłumiła odruch wymiotny, zauważył to i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zareagowała szybko. – Nic.

Przykry grymas wykrzywił jej twarz, na sekundę, ale szybko zamaskowała go neutralną miną, opanowała się. Lambert westchnął.

\- Nie będę jednym z tych, którzy opowiadają, że tak łatwo jest się pozbierać – zaczął ochryple. – Ale jesteś w domu, Ciri.

\- Wiem.

\- Przykre, że nasz dom to rozwalająca się ruina, ale lepsze to, niż nic – ocenił.

\- Chcę wyjechać.

\- Słucham?

\- Chcę stąd wyjechać, Lambert. Ona tu umarła. I Vesemir tu umarł. Nie chcę tu być. Myślałam, że to żadna różnica, ale... Jest różnica. Czuję ją.

Otworzył usta, znowu je zamknął. Potarł czoło.

\- Nie mogę cię tu zatrzymać. Kiedy wyjedziesz?

\- Dziś w nocy. Prześpię się tylko przed podróżą... Spróbuję... Bo dzisiaj spać nie mogłam.

\- Więc...

\- Tak, Lambert. Bywaj.

W komnacie było ciemno, zimno i brudno, Lambertowi nie chciało się w niej sprzątać. Pierwszej nocy przyniósł tu juki pełne zapasowych ubrań i potrzebnych rzeczy, ale po prostu cisnął je wszystkie na stertę pod ścianą, nie segregując. Zamiast łóżka w kącie stała prosta prycza, na posadzce leżały resztki starej, spleśniałej słomy. Spał tutaj może trzy razy, wolał główną izbę z jej kominkiem i echami głosów jego braci, które słyszał, gdy zasypiał.

Leżał w ciszy na wznak, w pełni ubrany, nie mogąc ani zasnąć, ani w pełni się rozbudzić. To była zła noc, bardzo zła i zimna noc. Wiatr jęczał głośno w szczelinach muru.

Wiedźmin drgnął.

Ciri stała w drzwiach. Wahała się wyraźnie. Lambert usiadł.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Chciałam się pożegnać.

\- Poczekaj.

Złożył palce w skomplikowany sposób, uniósł dłoń. Świeca, stojąca w plamie zastygniętego wosku obok pryczy, strzeliła iskrami, rozjaśniła wysokie, brudne sklepienie, grzyby na ścianach. Pająki umknęły w mrok z szelestem.

\- Obrzydliwe miejsce – mruknęła Ciri, siadając obok wiedźmina, ostrożnie, na samym brzegu niewygodnego, twardego posłania.

\- Więcej mi nie trzeba – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będę... Powinnam już jechać. Miałam przezimować, ale może szlak zatrze ten smutek, może i zarobię coś... Zatrzymam się u Jaskra, w Novigradzie, powiem mu o Triss. Może jakoś łatwiej będzie znieść ból tam, wśród ludzi, na dole.

\- Bo ze mną znieść go trudno?

\- Trudno.

Przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Opowiem ci coś.

\- Słucham z uwagą.

\- Parę lat temu byłem w Velen. Ot, dla odświeżenia starych wspomnień, poza tym sporo tam zleceń, zawsze ktoś sypnie groszem. Dojechałem do takiej małej wsi, już nazwy nie pamiętam... No i wyszedł sołtys ze zleceniem, prawie od razu.

Ciri uniosła brwi, oparła się o ścianę. Zimną, wilgotną ścianę.

\- Okazało się, że tak mu było spieszno, bo chodziło o jego zięcia i córkę. Zięć, wystaw sobie, został obłożony klątwą przez miejscowego kapłana Wiecznego Ognia, bo nie dał na ofiarę i coś tam nabluzgał.

\- Wystawiam sobie. Takie sprawy są bardzo... Popularne. Zazwyczaj klątwa to dwa słowa wykrzyczane w gniewie, wystarczy amulet, względnie prośba do kapłana i po sprawie, oni nie mają mocy magicznej, czerpią z mocy świątyń, kapliczek i czego tam jeszcze...

\- A ten właśnie, najwyraźniej, miał. I to na tyle, że klątwa już miesiąc trapiła biednego zięcia sołtysa. W każdym razie płacił nieźle, przyjąłem zlecenie, poszedłem do przeklętego. Normalny, zdrowy chłop. Jego żona też nie wyglądała mi na dziwną. Niczego się nie dowiedziałem, nie chcieli nic powiedzieć, chamsko zatrzasnęli drzwi przed nosem, toteż postanowiłem poczekać.

\- Klątwa była aktywna tylko o danej porze?

\- Tylko od północy do południa. Niezbyt klasyczne, ale pomyślałem że kapłan wymamrotał jakieś bzdury i przesunął mu się rytm dobowy...

\- A co to była za klątwa?

\- No właśnie, szkopuł w tym, że nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Poczekałem do północy, waliłem w drzwi, dobijałem się... I nic. Nie otworzyli. Następnej nocy zażądałem noclegu w ich chacie, a jako że sołtys przemówił im do rozsądku, zgodzili się. No i odkryłem tajemnicę.

Lambert uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Zięć sołtysa co noc zamieniał się w owcę. Wielką, cholernie wielką, grubą, białą owcę.

Ciri parsknęła, ni to ze śmiechu, ni z niedowierzania.

\- Wierz albo nie, ale wielka owca łaziła po chacie, stukając kopytkami, siadała na krześle, piła piwo – nie mając przeciwstawnego kciuka ciężko o złapanie kufla, ale od czego ma się żonę? – i spała pod kołdrą na sienniku. Oczywiście, zięć zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest owcą, ale taka dola, co miał robić, wtopić się w stado i udawać, że go nie ma? Był dwa razy większy od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, a poza tym chodził na tylnych nogach. Ciężka sprawa.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Poszedłem do kapłana. Stary dziad, nie wiedział, co się dzieje, chciał mnie przepędzić. Według niego byłem posłańcem piekieł. Nic nowego, ale tak się przeraził, że ani słowa nie wydusił. Następnej nocy znowu poszedłem do zaklętego, przerżnęliśmy w karty całą noc... Żebyś ty widziała, jak on grał! I podpatrzyłem moment przemiany. To była klątwa z rodzaju tych nieprzypadkowych, bo nie zmieniał się gwałtownie, nie jęczał i nie krzyczał, nie miotał się po izbie. Po prostu chrupnęło, wykręciło mu kark i ręce, zaczęło wyrastać runo, i proszę, owca, wszystko na czysto, powolutku.

\- Więc jak odczyniłeś urok? – spytała. Widział, że w jej oczach rozgorzała ciekawość, zniknęło chorobliwe zmęczenie.

\- Po pierwsze, jasnym się stało że to nie kapłan go rzucił, bo był to urok zbyt skomplikowany jak na takiego. Ale też za trudny nie był, bo przecież w owcę zmienić łatwo, gdyby rzucał klątwę mag, zrobiłby z zięcia sołtysa wilkołaka raczej, albo inne paskudztwo. Tak czy siak, wybadałem sprawę, i wyszło na jaw, że to zazdrosny kochanek tej dziewczyny, żony zaklętego, wyszukał w jakiejś księdze zaklęcie, spróbował... I, cudem czy nie, udało mu się. Na moje nieszczęście spalił tę księgę, ze wstydu albo żeby zatrzeć ślady. Przepytywanie go nic nie dało.

\- Udało się w końcu zdjąć klątwę?

\- Szkopuł w tym, że nie. Nie udało mi się. Próbowałem wszystkich podstawowych metod, szycia koszul z pokrzyw, picia wywarów, zaleciłem współżycie z żoną, gdy będzie w normalnej postaci, a nawet próbę zahamowania przemiany... Ale nic się nie udało. Owca pozostała owcą.

Ciri znowu parsknęła, pociągnęła nosem.

\- Przypadkowo sposób znalazła żona. Szła zima, a ona marzła, więc ogoliła męża z bujnego runa i wykonała całkiem przyzwoity kocyk. Siedzieliśmy tak w nocy, on z tymże kocykiem na ramionach, ja z piwem, i mija północ, mija pierwsza, a on się nie zmienia.

\- Klątwa Zerwanej Skóry! – zdziwiła się wiedźminka. – Ona jest skomplikowana i trudna, dziwię się, że...

\- Ja też się dziwię, że tamtemu udało się ją rzucić, i dziwię się zaiste że wpadł akurat na pomysł zamiany w owcę. W każdym razie zaleciłem uplecenie z runa wąskiego naszyjnika, splecenie go z rzemykiem i zawieszenie na szyi. Jak się spodziewasz, podziałało. Klątwy tej, niestety, na zawsze zdjąć się nie da, ale sołtys był zadowolony, zapłacił umówioną kwotę, to i ja nie narzekam.

Ciri zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, przechyliła głowę.

\- Nie do wiary, co za zlecenie – zachichotała. – Sama bym chciała takie miewać.

\- A wiesz, co jest najśmieszniejsze? Że kiedy tam jechałem, ludzie podawali sobie z ust do ust informację o zaklętym mężczyźnie, który co noc zamieniał się w potwora, bo bluźnił. A nazywali go „bestią z Velen".

Ciri śmiała się tak głośno i spazmatycznie, że łzy znowu naszły jej do oczu i opluła sobie brodę. Gdy już uspokoiła się trochę, Lambert wstał.

\- Wyjedziesz, czy zostaniesz jeszcze i wypijesz ze mną strzemiennego? – spytał.

\- Wypiję – odparła.

\- Uważasz nadal, że ze mną aż tak trudno i ciężko?

\- Nie mitręż – fuknęła. – Chodź, Lambert.

Ciri odchyliła się na ławie, oparła stopy w jeździeckich butach o kant stołu, przeciągnęła się. Strzemienny zamienił się w drugiego, siódmego i dwunastego, i Ciri zupełnie zapomniała, o co w tej szlachetnej tradycji chodziło. Zupełnie straciła rachubę czasu, poza tym długo nie piła alkoholu i teraz czuła, że jest w stanie głębokiego upojenia. Błędem było picie z wiedźminem, który odporność na wódkę miał sporą, a i doświadczenie większe.

\- Spać mi się chceeee – wybełkotała niewyraźnie, niemrawo przecierając załzawione oczy. Usilnie walczyła o zachowanie przytomności, ale nie było łatwo.

\- To idź – odparł Lambert, tylko trochę mniej wstawiony. – To chyba po schodach na górę... Albo nie?

\- Nie wiem – zająknęła się. – Ej, Lambert, powiedz mi, ty to zlecenie wymyśliłeś, co? Żeby mnie rozbawić?

\- A skąd. Prawdziwe, najpra... najprawdziwsze.

Pokiwała głową, zwalczyła falę mdłości, która temu kiwnięciu towarzyszyła.

\- Skąd tu tyle wódki?

\- A, jakoś się nazbierało.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze... Czemu tu wracasz? Każdej zimy? Hm?

Popatrzył na nią mętnie, wpatrywał się chwilę.

\- No, odpowiedz!

\- A o co pytałaś?

Chwila ciszy.

\- Nie pamiętam.

Minuty mijały, Ciri bawiła się swoim medalionem, zezując na niego i co chwila czkając cicho.

\- Odłóżże to, mówiłem ci! – zezłościł się Lambert.

\- A bo co mi zrobisz?

\- Krzywdę.

\- Nie odłożę.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Jak widzę medalion Kota, to mnie szlag trafia. Aiden to był dobry druh, cholera, dobry, jak mało który. Nigdy nie zawiódł, nie okłamał, zawsze i do popitki, i do bitki, i uczciwy, i w ogóle... Aż tu nagle pojawił się ten, no, sukinsyn, Tauler... I trzask-prask, po wiedźminie.

\- Co?

\- Polował na niego, i w końcu znalazł. A potem ja jego wytropiłem. Mogłem go zabić. Mogłem. Zemścić się za to, że brat zabił brata. Co tak patrzysz? Tauler to też był Kot, tylko że chuj, a nie porządny facet. Ale nie zabiłem. Bo założył rodzinę. Przygarnął sieroty, jakąś babę, rzucił fach łowcy głów. – Wiedźmin postukał się w czoło pokazując, co uważa o znalezieniu sobie baby i przygarnięciu dzieciarni.

\- Wiedźmin łowcą głów?

\- Opłacalna robota – wybełkotał poważnie Lambert. – Wszystkie Koty się sprzedały, zaczęły polować na ludzi, odpieprzyło im. Za wyjątkiem Aidena, dlatego musiał zginąć.

\- Darowałeś temu... Tablenowi... I co?

\- I nic. Żałuję. W rzyć mu powinienem był wsadzić miecz, aż po rękojeść. Ale trudno, przeżył, to niech żyje. A Aidenowi to różnicy i tak nie zrobi.

\- Jaki miłosierny, patrzcie go.

\- Druh druhem, a życie życiem.

Ciri oparła ciężką głowę na ramionach. Lambert bawił się w strącanie pustych butelek Znakiem Aard. Celował w palenisko, ale trafiał obok.

\- Tęsknię za nimi – powiedziała głucho, przytomnym i trzeźwym głosem, choć oczy dalej miała mętne i rozmyte.

\- Ja też, Ciri – wymamrotał bardzo cicho.

\- Za Eskelem, Cöenem, Geraltem, Vesemirem... Za tobą też tęskniłam, ośle.

\- A ja za tobą nie. Ale oni... Jak bracia dla mnie byli. Na dobre, na złe, na zawsze... – łyknął po raz kolejny, sala zniknęła za oparami alkoholu.

\- No, tylko mi się tu nie rozklej! Lambert!

\- Nie piszcz.

Ciri pochyliła się ku niemu, objęła go ramionami, uwiesiła się, jakby straciła czucie w rękach, westchnęła, a potem zwaliła się na bok, na ziemię. Kiedy upadała, już spała.


	8. Gdybym tylko potrafił

**_VII._** _Gdybym tylko potrafił_

Obudziła się. Tylko tyle umiała stwierdzić, nic ponad to. Ból, tętniący w czole i skroniach, rozsadzający głowę, skutecznie utrudniał percepcję.

W końcu pokonała zawroty głowy, ucisk żołądka, udało jej się usiąść.

Pamiętała tylko tyle, że wieczorem ocknęła się na chwilę, rozciągnięta przed paleniskiem w jadalni, wstała i pokracznie przekroczyła leżącego obok i chrapiącego Lamberta. Najwidoczniej jej zaćmiony procentami mózg poprowadził ją bezpiecznie do sypialni i kazał zwalić się jak kłoda do łóżka.

Zdrętwiała jej cała lewa strona ciała. Ciri jęknęła głucho. Już wiedziała, jak czuli się wiedźmini po swoich słynnych „rozmowach".

Zebrała się w końcu w sobie, wstała, oparła rękami o ścianę. Chłód trochę ją otrzeźwił, ale nie wyleczył kaca. Łupiący ból w głowie ani odrobinę nie zmalał.

Woda, potrzebowała wody. Pamiętała dzbanek, stał na stole, w ogóle go wczoraj nie tknęli, więc musiał być pełny... Powieki miała ciężkie, ale udało jej się odpędzić sen, zanim się przewróciła. Woda, trzeba iść po wodę.

Wyszła ze swej sypialni, zeszła po schodach, w strasznym ćmoku, bo pochodnie na ścianach nie płonęły. Przeszła do jadalni i potknęła się o Lamberta.

Lambert spał z otwartymi ustami na podłodze przed kominkiem, w którym dogasał żar. Miał ręce rozrzucone na boki, a koszulę rozpiętą prawie do pasa. Obok niego leżały potłuczone butelki, które wcześniej strącał Znakiem.

Ciri zahaczyła stopą o jego bark i runęła na stół, robiąc sporo hałasu. Nie ocknął się, spał dalej, oddychał z głośnym, śmiesznym sapaniem. Ciri, przeklinając, zebrała się z podłogi, i wtedy dotarło do niej, dlaczego marznie. Nie miała ani spodni, ani butów, była okryta tylko bardzo cienką koszulą i bielizną. Stała chwilę bez ruchu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zastanawiając się, co się stało z jej odzieżą, ale pragnienie zwyciężyło i pochyliła się po dzbanek z wodą. Nie myliła się, był pełny, wypiła połowę duszkiem.

Napój rozjaśnił jej w głowie, zniknęło falowanie krawędzi, nieostrość konturów. Całkiem już w niezłej formie, Ciri odwróciła się, by wrócić do sypialni i poszukać ubrań, i po raz kolejny potknęła się o Lamberta, zupełnie zapomniawszy, że tam był.

Tym razem wpadła prosto w potłuczone butelki, zawyła i zaklęła, obudziła go. Usiadł i od razu padł na wznak.

\- O żeż w mordę – wymamrotał.

Ciri wstała i skontrolowała pokaleczone kolana.

\- Wstawaj, pijaku! – prychnęła obcesowo.

Dopiero teraz wracały do niej jakieś urywki wspomnień, dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że miała wyjechać, i dlaczego miała to zrobić. Grymas natychmiast wykrzywił jej twarz, coś ciężkiego znowu zawarło kleszcze na jej sercu, a żołądek zjechał w dół.

\- Wstawaj – powtórzyła i potrąciła ramię Lamberta stopą. Otworzył jedno oko, jęknął przeciągle.

\- Moja głowa... Moja cholerna głowa...

\- Nie narzekaj!

\- Nie krzycz! I odziej się, co ty tak w negliżu...?

\- Nie gap się!

\- Nie krzycz, mówię!

Ciri zostawiła go, próbującego zebrać się z podłogi i wyleczyć kaca, i wróciła, nie bez trudu, do swej komnatki. Rozejrzała się, zajrzała nawet pod łóżko, odkrywając różne rzeczy, ale odzieży i obuwia nie odnalazła. Marznąc coraz bardziej, i coraz bardziej wściekła, przeszukała każdy kącik, ale nie było ani zrzuconych wczoraj bryczesów i oficerek, ani kuferka z ubraniami zapasowymi.

\- Lambert! – wrzasnęła bez zastanowienia. – Ty cholerny złodzieju!

Odpowiedział jej dramatyczny jęk rozpaczy. Owinęła się derką z łóżka, zbiegła szybko po schodach.

\- Gdzie są moje ubrania? Coś z nimi zrobił?

\- Co?

\- Sama sobie przecież nie ukradłam! Gadaj!

Lambertowi nadal nie udało się wstać, siedział, zamroczony. Zakaszlał, co najwyraźniej nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo widziała, że zbiera mu się na wymioty.

\- Ktoś zabrał mi wszystkie ubrania. Wszystkie. Na pewno nie zrobiłam tego sama, więc wniosek jest taki, że zrobiłeś to ty. Wytrzeźwiej natychmiast!

\- Co ty mówisz? Czy to są jakieś głupie żarty?

\- Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym żartowała?

\- Faktycznie, poczucia humoru to ty nie posiadasz. – Podźwignął się na stole, wstał chwiejnie, otrząsnął się lekko. – No, mów o co chodzi, jeszcze raz. Tylko błagam, ciszej.

\- Kiedy schodziłam do ciebie, żeby się pożegnać, spakowane ubrania czekały na krześle w moim pokoju. A teraz ich nie ma. Więc z łaski swojej wyjaśnij mi, gdzie są?

\- Co ty, pierwszy raz byłaś pijana? Mogłaś je wynieść do piwnicy i nie mieć o tym zielonego pojęcia. I teraz już ich nie znajdziesz.

\- Niczego nie wynosiłam! Pamiętam, jak szłam spać. Byłam mniej pijana od ciebie! Pamiętam, gdzie zostawiłam spodnie i buty, a teraz ich nie ma!

\- Nie krzycz, bo zwariuję.

\- Jak mam wyjechać bez spodni?

\- Jak na mój gust, normalnie – otaksował ją spojrzeniem, zrobiła się czerwona. Raczej ze złości niż ze wstydu.

\- Dobra, daruj sobie, lepiej mi pomóż. Jest mróz, a ja muszę jechać.

Ostentacyjnie powoli przeciągnął się, coś strzeliło mu w kręgosłupie.

\- Muszę dojść do siebie – odparł bezczelnie. – Sama schowałaś swoje ubrania, to ich teraz szukaj. Ja kulturalnie przespałem całą noc przed kominkiem, jak sama widziałaś, snem sprawiedliwego.

\- Snem alkoholika! – wrzasnęła. – I gdzie mam niby szukać?

\- A gdzie by poszła pijana wiedźminka? – uniósł brwi.

Fuknęła.

\- Dobrze już, czekaj. Tylko się napiję wody, bo mnie w głowie łupie... No, możemy iść. Zaczniemy od góry...

\- Lambert? Zimno trochę, nie uważasz?

\- A, tak, racja. Nie masz spodni. Hm... To może... Poczekaj, zaraz wrócę.

Owinęła się ciaśniej derką, cienką i kłującą.

\- Masz, trzymaj.

\- Co? Chyba żartujesz. Nigdy!

\- Dobrze, możesz odmrozić sobie tyłek. Mnie to bez różnicy.

\- Och, no dobra, masz trochę racji... Dobrze, ubiorę twoje. Ale te buty... Będą za duże, prawda? Szlag, Lambert, ale ty masz wielkie stopy!

\- Wiesz, co mówią o dużych stopach...?

\- Zamilknij, zanim przeholujesz.

\- No już, księżniczko.

\- I co, jak wyglądam?

\- Źle.

\- Ha-ha... Wystaw sobie, że ty zawsze tak wyglądasz.

\- Ja nie żartuję.

\- Ani ja.

Przetrząsnęli połowę Kaer Morhen, zeszło im do południa. Znaleźli rzeczy ciekawe, jak stare gobeliny przedstawiające nagie driady, które Vesemir zapewne zdjął, by nie kłuły w oczy, a Lambert ze znawstwem ocenił jako „całkiem, całkiem", rzeczy niepotrzebne, jak stosy zardzewiałych mieczy, i rzeczy zabawne, jak kolekcję manekinów do ćwiczeń, którym ktoś kiedyś kolorowymi farbami domalował twarze i poubierał w spódnice. Skąd w zamczysku spódnice, Ciri nie wiedziała.

Nie odwiedzali miejsc, w których gruba na kilka cali warstwa kurzu na posadzce była nietknięta. Wiadomo było, że nikt nie postawił tam stopy od dawna, bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Ciri była wściekła.

Zmierzchało już, gdy Lambert wrócił z polowania, zostawił jelonka w kuchni i bezceremonialnie wyciągnął Ciri przed Kaer Morhen, po czym wskazał jej dach stajni. Na niedużym wypłaszczeniu pokrytym warstwą śniegu, tuż obok oblodzonej rynny, leżał czarny, drewniany kuferek, otwarty i przewrócony na bok. Wysypywała się z niego bliżej nieokreślona zawartość.

\- Znalazłem – oznajmił z dumą.

\- To teraz właź tam i zdejmuj – zakomenderowała.

Wykrzywił się.

\- Podziękuj mi i sama tam właź, będę cię asekurował z dołu – prychnął.

Potrząsnęła głową w dobrze mu znany sposób, zmrużyła oczy. A potem zdjęła pożyczoną od niego kurtkę z ramion, ostentacyjnie rzuciła ją w zaspę, podciągnęła rękawy cienkiej koszuli i w kilka chwil była już niemalże na dachu, wspinając się po oblodzonym murze i rynnie zwinnie niczym jaszczurka. Zawisła na goncie, wsparła stopę o szczelinę w ścianie i wskoczyła efektownie na wypłaszczenie.

Przyklękła, zgarniając wymieszaną, wymiętą zawartość kuferka z powrotem do środka. Wszystkie bryczesy, legginsy, bluzki, cały skromny zestaw bielizny, butów, a nawet powycierany, wiązany kubrak były na miejscu, ale wszystkie mokre, brudne. Zaklęła bezgłośnie, rozprostowując na kolanie piękną koszulę, prezent od Yennefer: szarą, aksamitną, z perłowymi guzikami, która teraz wyglądała nie lepiej od ścierki.

Po chwili Ciri była już na dole, pod pachą ściskając cenną odzież.

\- Tam, mój drogi, na dachu, są ślady wielkich, męskich stóp w wielkich, męskich buciorach, i to bynajmniej nie ja je zrobiłam – powiedziała z uśmieszkiem, mijając Lamberta. – Zrobisz pranie i rozwiesisz je, a potem pozbierasz i poskładasz, żeby na podróż moje ubrania prezentowały się nienagannie.

Skrzywił się, ale nie skomentował.

Lambert nie przyznał się w dalszym ciągu do wyniesienia kuferka na dach, utrzymywał też, że nie ma pojęcia, jak znalazły się tam ślady jego butów.

Ale pranie zrobił.

Zapadał wieczór, powoli robiło się ciemno. Ciri opierała się o kamienny murek, obserwowała stromiznę góry, podziwiała smużki mgły płożące się po śliskich kamieniach, wodę spływającą ze źródeł, krystalicznie czystą, wesoło chlupocącą, chłonęła wzrokiem zabarwioną fioletem kreskę zachodniego horyzontu. Podpierała brodę na prawej pięści, drugą dłonią bawiła się wiedźmińskim medalionem, automatycznie, z przyzwyczajenia. Lambert miał rację, na niej ten Kot był martwy, nie drgał, nie sygnalizował niebezpieczeństwa. Zimny, nieruchomy kawałek metalu.

W nagłym porywie wściekłości zerwała medalion z szyi, zamachnęła się.

Coś chwyciło jej nadgarstek, ścisnęło silnie, ale nie za silnie. Jakiś dreszcz przebiegł ją od dłoni aż po podbrzusze, zapiekł mocno, rozkosznie i boleśnie.

\- Co ty robisz, dziewczyno? – spytał wiedźmin dziwnym głosem. Odwróciła wzrok, wbiła go w zaśnieżoną dolinę, w dal.

\- Nie jestem Kotem. Nie mogę tego nosić – wyszeptała. – Chcę... Chcę jechać, Lambert, chcę już być na trakcie, w dole. Czemu zabrałeś mi ubrania, czemu nie pozwoliłeś mi wczoraj odjechać?

\- Niczego ci nie zabrałem – odrzekł, puszczając jej dłoń. Nie założyła medalionu, schowała go do kieszeni na piersi. – To nie ja. A nawet jeśli, to pijany ja.

\- Lambert, nie chcesz tu zostać sam? Powiedz. Powiedz prawdę.

\- Wszystko mi jedno, Ciri.

\- Jeśli chciałeś mnie zatrzymać, to dlaczego w taki sposób? Czemu nie inaczej? Czemuś nie powiedział?

Odwróciła twarz, wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Miał minę jak zwykle, zaciętą, zimną, obojętną.

\- Pranie wyschło, księżniczko – rzucił. – Zbierał go nie będę.

Odszedł, zanim zdołała wymyślić odpowiedź.

Potarła zmęczoną twarz. Na Kaer Morhen spadł nocny mrok, na razie szary i rzadki, mający zaraz zgęstnieć, zalać gęstym atramentem dziedziniec i mury zamku. Trupie światło gwiazd tkało w górze dziwną, nieznaną jej konstelację, ale księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł.

Zawróciła cicho w stronę wrót, z dłońmi owiniętymi wokół ciała, pochylając głowę. Lambert stał niedbale oparty o ścianę, stał i czekał. Kiedy zniknęła w jasnej plamie rozwartych drzwi, zamknął oczy.

\- Gdybym tylko potrafił – powiedział w pustkę złym, wściekłym głosem. – Gdybym potrafił powiedzieć, to moje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, Jaskółko.

Ciri wyrównała fałdy na ostatniej koszuli, domknęła wieczko kuferka. Lśniące drewno odbiło blask ognia z kominka, wiatr zaświszczał pod sufitem.

Poczuła się nagle sama, bardzo, bardzo samotna, mała i zagubiona w ciemności. Zamczysko szeptało do niej, opowiadało o śmierci i o bólu, o tym, jak umierała Triss... Przy stole siedzieli wiedźmini, ale wszyscy byli smutni i posępni, ich twarze blade, wychudłe, a widmowe dłonie skostniałe z zimna. Zamknęła oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, wizje rozwiały się, zniknęły.

Strząsnęła z ramion ciężar, który ją nagle przytłoczył, ciężar lęku. Ten mrok był jakiś lepki, znajomy, dziwny...

Szczeliny w murze lśniły blado, krwawo. Podeszła bliżej drzwi, wyjrzała, spojrzała.

Nad dziedzińcem unosiła się czerwona jak płomień tarcza wyszczerzonego potwornie księżyca, tarcza wielka, nisko zawieszona, paskudna.

 _Patrz jaki piękny dziś księżyc, jaki wielki i jaki czerwony! Wujku, spójrz!_

 _Nie patrz, Ciri, chodź do jadalni. To jest zły księżyc, nie wolno na niego patrzeć._

 _Czerwony. Jak krew._

 _Dziedziniec zalany drgającą, lepką barwą pożogi._

Zła noc na podróż. Bardzo zła. Ale i w zamku czają się demony, i tutaj są potworności, których Ciri widzieć nie chce. I dziwi się Lambertowi, dziwi się bardzo, że po tym wszystkim tutaj został. Sam. Zupełnie sam. Godząc się na to i przyjmując tę samotność. To tak, jakby zamieszkał na cmentarzu.

Przyłapała się na tym, że mu współczuje, że trochę podziwia jego upór i siłę, że zazdrości tego, jak swoim cynizmem buduje wokół siebie mur nie do zburzenia, taki, który chroni przed strachem. Ona sama się bała, nie mogła już temu zaprzeczyć, jej dłonie drżały, gdy domykała kuferek, gdy po raz setny sprawdzała, czy miecz jest ostry, czy ma przy sobie bandaż, szmatkę, manierkę... Bała się, bała strasznie.

Drgnęła, kiedy wszedł do jadalni, głośno tupiąc. Usiadł za to niezwykle cicho.

\- To nie jest dobra noc na podróż, Ciri, ale nie będę cię zatrzymywał – mruknął zgryźliwie, poczuła się zarazem urażona i upokorzona. Tamte słowa wyrwały jej się, być może Lambert wcale nie chciał jej tutaj zatrzymać, może przeceniła własną wartość. Ze złością wyprostowała się, wstała.

\- Cóż, żadna noc nie jest na nią dobra – powiedziała hardo, ale jej głos łamał się zauważalnie. Z jednej strony nie mogła dłużej znieść odbijających się w mroku ech dawnych głosów, dawnej kompanii, dawnej rodziny; z drugiej krwawa pełnia, wisząca za oknem na rozjątrzonym jak rana niebie, zwiastowała niebezpieczny szlak.

\- Przestań, Ciri. Usiądź.

Usiadła posłusznie.

\- Denerwujesz mnie, jaskółeczko, wszędzie cię pełno, rządzisz się i marudzisz – powiedział, ale nie patrzył na nią, tylko na swoje dłonie. Jego ton też nie był szczególnie złośliwy. Sala zalała się tym chorym, ostrym blaskiem, płonącym, karminowym światłem. – Ale nie jedź dziś, nie tej nocy. To jest bardzo zły księżyc, bardzo zły.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki przesądny, co, wiedźminie? – spytała. – I cóż może mnie spotkać gorszego od Dzikiego Gonu?

\- Raczej nic gorszego – odparł. – Ale na pewno nic lepszego. Tak by ci doradził Geralt, tak by ci doradził Vesemir.

Zamilkła, poczuła się nagle słaba, bezsilna, głupia i mała, taka, jaka czuć się nie powinna i nie chciała.

\- Po co mnie zatrzymywałeś? – rzuciła ostro. – To już nie jest moje miejsce.

\- Jesteś wiedźminką?

Uniosła wzrok, poderwała wysoko brodę wrodzonym, naturalnym gestem przywódczyni.

\- Jestem.

\- Więc Kaer Morhen jest twoim domem, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Przygotuję Kelpie. O świcie wyruszam – oznajmiła po chwili pustym głosem.

\- Dobrze – skinął głową. – Ciri...

\- Tak?

\- Czy wrócisz na kolejne zimowanie?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie nalegał.

\- Dziękuję ci za pomoc – powiedziała nagle cicho, szybko, jakby bała się, że zgubi gdzieś słowa, że zapomni. – Dziękuję, Lambert, i przepraszam cię, naprawdę.

\- Nie ma za co – odrzekł sucho.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.

\- Bo ty mnie nie znasz. W ogóle mnie nie znasz, Jaskółko.

Wstała.

\- Nie pojedziesz ze mną?

\- Nie. Zostanę do ostatnich śniegów.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Ciri? Nadal masz na sobie moje spodnie i moje buty. Czy...?

\- Ach, tak, jasne, zapomniałam. Już ci je zwracam.

Usiadła na brzeżku ławy, zsunęła wysokie, skórzane oficerki, rozpięła pas, rozsznurowała spodnie i zdjęła je, złożyła starannie, odłożyła na bok i sięgnęła po swoje własne.

\- Jaskółko.

Odwróciła się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, a mdły, karminowy blask krwawej pełni wpływający przez szczeliny w murze padł na jej bliznę, rozjarzył policzek świeżą czerwienią. Białe włosy spływały na ramiona, teraz płonąc wokół głowy eteryczną, dziwną aureolą.

\- Co się stało?

Blask padał na jej ramiona okryte cienkim, białym materiałem, na odsłonięte uda, zarys szczupłych łydek i pokaleczonych kolan. Blask przyciągał, nie pozwalał odwrócić wzroku. Lambert zapomniał, co chciał jej powiedzieć, o co zapytać.

Siedziała tak, zawieszona w ciszy, w nienaturalnej, gęstej i lepkiej ciszy, półprofilem odwrócona ku niemu, zatopiona w myślach, nagle nieobecna i odległa. Na pewno nie piękna, zeszpecona blizną, nieładnie wykrzywiona, ale pod warstwą tego, co z nią zrobiono, nadal dumna.

\- Spójrz mi w oczy – powiedział nagle, budząc się z oszałamiającego marazmu.

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała.

Oczy żmii, oczy wilka, zielonożółte oczy wiedźmina kryjące tajemnicę, jakąś straszną, niepoznawalną prawdę, zetknęły się z oczami o okrągłych źrenicach, oczami, które za dużo widziały, które zmęczyło to widzenie, które widzieć nie chciały. I w tym spojrzeniu było dużo, dużo więcej niż powinno, i znacznie mniej, niż mogło być.

Lambert nie pamiętał, kto zrobił pierwszy ruch, nie chciał pamiętać, to nie było ważne. Ważne było tylko, jak gwałtowny to był gest, jak nagły, jaki pożądliwy.

Zastanawiał się, czy ma ją skomplementować, była przecież księżniczką. Rozważał to długo, jednocześnie całując jej szyję, obojczyki, przyciskając jej ramiona do uginającego się blatu stołu, boleśnie w niej zagubiony, starający się szukać, ale niedojrzale, nieumiejętnie, bezradnie i niezdarnie. Pomagała mu ostrożnie, łagodnie, niewprawnie, ale z pełnym zaangażowaniem, i to w zupełności wystarczyło. Jedna z ostatnich pustych butelek stoczyła się na ziemię, potłukła z głośnym brzękiem. Nie zareagowali, i choć białowłosa szarpnęła głową, zrobiła to z innego powodu.

W końcu zdecydował się, spojrzał na jej twarz, na zmrużone oczy, szukając w myślach porównań, czegoś wyszukanego, subtelnego, lepszego niż te epitety, którymi szafował zazwyczaj.

\- Ciri, popełniasz mezalians... – wyartykułował wreszcie z trudem, przerywając rozedrganą, ciepłą ciszę.

Zorientował się, co powiedział, dopiero po chwili, sklął się w myślach za ironię i głupotę.

\- To miał być komplement? – spytała, ściskając jego wilczy medalion, przyciągając go bliżej, tak blisko, że niemal niemal zetknęli się czołami.

\- Tak... Nie... Nie wiem...

\- Lambert...

Zrozumiał bez słów. Wsunęła dłonie pod szorstką kurtkę, objęła go łydkami, znowu odważnie, ale nie za odważnie, ostrożnie, ale nie za ostrożnie.

Łza stoczyła jej się po policzku, na szczęście nic nie zauważył. Zniknęła w jego czarnych włosach; Ciri stłumiła krzyk.

Dotyk wiedźmina odzywał się mrowieniem w całym dziele, wiedźmin emanował, przyjemnie, nisko, wibrująco.

Miała blizny, jak on. Rozpoznał te blizny opuszkami palców, dziwiąc się, ile w nim goryczy i nienawiści dla tych, którzy te blizny zadali.

Miała dłonie szkolone do trzymania broni, do zadawania ciosów, tak, jak on. Szorstkie, ale zadziwiająco gładkie.

Miała twarde, grające pod skórą mięśnie, wyrobione od wędrówki, od nieskończonego szlaku, tak jak on; zdziwił się, jak silna jest, gdy tego chce, i jak słaba, gdy on tego pragnie.

Miała wyzywające spojrzenie, które miękło, kiedy uśmiechała się delikatnie, może odrobinę cynicznie, z jakąś dziwną pewnością, z zaskakującą świadomością.

Była lekka, podniósł ją bez wysiłku, szczupła, blada. Jak zjawa, niematerialne widmo. Ale zarazem burzyła się w niej krew, czuł to, czuł pulsowanie, nierytmiczne tętno, ciepło przelewające się przez żyły i arterie, rozbudzone bicie serca, tak jak ona wyczuwała jego.

To była dziwna, bardzo dziwna noc, noc ciężka i czuła na dotyk, na wspólną gorycz i słodycz.

I żadne z nich nie wiedziało, kto pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń, kto pierwszy złożył na czyich ustach głodny, brutalny pocałunek, kto kogo objął, kto w kim się zatracił.

On był czernią, ona była szarością. I wpasowali się w siebie, znaleźli siebie, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, znaleźli się wśród tętniącej złowróżbną magią nocy, i kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy, dostrzegła to, czego przedtem nie widziała, to, co było ukryte za złą, zimną zasłoną.

Było chłodno, Ciri nie spała. Patrzyła na Lamberta. Patrzyła długo na jego poznaczoną bliznami pierś, na rękę przylegającą do boku, na ciemny zarost na policzkach, rozchylone usta, nawet we śnie zmarszczone brwi, duże dłonie o długich palcach. Patrzyła, tylko patrzyła, zagadkowo przechylając głowę.

Westchnęła bezgłośnie, położyła obok jego łokcia medalion, wyobrażający głowę kota. Nim to zrobiła zatargał się w jej dłoni, na chwilę ożył.

Patrzyła jeszcze długo, dosyć długo, by czerń nocy zmieniła się w szarość. Dopiero później wstała.


	9. Epilog

**_Epilog._** _Va'esse eigh faidh'ar_

Lambert spojrzał na ponure, pogrążone w mroku zamczysko. Błękit nieba powoli zmieniał się w pomarańczową, przybrudzoną szarość, od gór dalej wiało chłodem, ale z dolin nieustannie płynęło cieplejsze, lżejsze powietrze, powietrze pachnące wiosenną świeżością, rześkie i czyste. Twierdza, osadzona w zboczu, bezkształtna i sina od mchu jak wielki menhir, żegnała go swoim upiornym majestatem, swoją straszliwą powagą. Westchnął bez żalu, poprawił puślisko, które zawinęło się pod łydką, odchylił się w siodle aż na tylny łęk. Ostry, urywisty brzeg ścieżki był już zielony od młodziutkiej trawy, miękki i wilgotny od roztopów. Powietrze przecinały ostre dźwięki ptasich kłótni, łagodzone melodyjną muzyką spływających w dół potoków.

Lambert popędził konia, spieszno mu było do gwaru, do ludzi, do grodów i znajomych szlaków. Spieszył się i do kogoś jeszcze, chociaż nie wiedział, gdzie szukać. Z niepokojem pomacał kieszeń kurtki, odkrył, że koci medalion nadal tam jest, dopiero wtedy pogonił wierzchowca do ciężkiego kłusa.

Nie obejrzał się ani razu.

Coś uciskało gardło wiedźmina, dusiło i męczyło. Wreszcie zrozumiał i zaśmiał się, krótko i szczekliwie, a górskie, zwodnicze echo poniosło ten śmiech, płosząc zające z pobliskiej łąki.

Lambert wsłuchał się we własny głos, zmieniony, może szalony głos, przypomniał sobie swoje rozważania, swoje myśli. Tutaj, w obliczu płożącej się po obu stronach zieleni, narastającej wiosennej nocy, nie miały już znaczenia. W ogóle nie miały znaczenia.

I zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, głośniej, odważniej, dziwiąc się, że tak potrafi. Zaśmiał się tak, jakby oszalał do reszty, jakby...

Jakby coś się zaczynało.


End file.
